Eyeliner and Mascara
by BOE-4eva
Summary: Woo Hoooooo! ! Go Olli! OLIVER, OLIVER! Yet another Oliver fic. Oliver is blackmailed and is forced to crossdress for a whole day by Johnny and Robert. He runs into Enrique...... Oooo guess what happens? COMPLETE! R
1. Nails

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade….. blah……blah……

Yes, yet another Oliver fanfic. What can I say? I love him!! But anyways…..

This is a story I kinda just made up as I went along. I had no idea at the start how I wanted it to end. 

It's an Enrique/Oliver fic. I had a lot of help form my friends. Kat, Isa and Kim's. 

This has been edited in some parts.

Anyways ……

ENJOY ^_^  

**Eyeliner and Mascara **

**"Nails"**

Great! This is just perfect!. The two of the most untrustworthy people in the world know my biggest secret and are threatening to tell!! Damn McGregor and Jergen!!! They make me so angry.

"What do you want?" I asked under my breath as they snickered in triumph. That's probably what they wanted the whole time, for me to lose the pride! This is what happens when THEY spy on you for a week. Robert and Johnny looked at each other, it's like they had all this planned out. They wanted me to give in, after playing 'piggy in the middle' with my organiser (or diary as some may call it) I don't know how they got there hands on it??? I hide it in my um……. well I sorta miss placed it a while ago cause I forgot where I had put it. Well, ok so I lied. I hid it under lock and key and lost the key. Ok so lied again I put it under my pillow. But how were they supposed to know where I hide it if they hadn't have been spying on me all day ha? Answer me that!!! If they put a scratch on it, I'll sue them for negligence. 

Robert sat forward on his seat, as Johnny relaxed crossing his right leg over his left leg and putting his hands behind his head. Robert spoke. 

"Here's the deal" I don't like where this is going. They're going to do it again. They always do it, BLACKMAIL!!!! They steal something that either belongs to Enrique or myself and blackmail us with it, and get us to do something embarrassing to get it back. Ok so I lied again, they've never done it to me, they always do it to Enrique, it's just a sick little game they have. They once STOLE Enrique's 'obsession' book. He had this majorly scary obsession with the spice girls. This book has all the letters that he never sent, and the pictures he had cut out of magazines as well as all the Barbie dolls he had that were based on the band (personally I didn't think they looked anything like the dolls) of course when ever we would call them barbies, he would correct us "They're action figures!" But they're not action figures!! They're Barbies!! It said that they were Barbies on the box!! He's so stubborn! 

I get sidetracked easily. Anyways… Robert grinned evilly!

"We have a proposition for you, Oliver" He said a note of laughter in his voice. Grrrr!! I just want my damn diar…….I mean organiser back.

"If you want your diary back you have to….." I had to interrupt.

"IT'S NOT A DIARY, IT'S A GOD DAMN **ORGANISER!**" There so annoying, they no a diary is something that girl uses. 

"Okk!! If you want your ORGANISER back then you have to….." He had to stop there, and leave me in suspense. He always does it. Damn him!.

"Dress as a girl for a whole day" WHAT!!!! He can't be serious @$#^(^%^&*&%^@*&^%?:{ _!!!!!!I'm not doing that. But then again I have to they no my secret! and if they tell then it wont be a secret anymore, that means that I won't have any secrets at all, so I'll be boring. *****sob***** Everyone needs secrets, I donno why, they just do?? 

"There are conditions" Johnny said finally joining the conversation. "You'll be spending the day with us, out and about. And you'll have a different name for the day, something that we made up, and no one can know that your really Oliver, even Enrique!" Damn it! I can't do that! It will be so embarrassing. Johnny smiled. Oh no, there's more.

"This is where it gets interesting. We get to give you the make over, thingy" WHAT! NO WAY THAT'S IT, THEY CAN KEEP THE DIARY DAMMIT, I MEAN ORGANISER!! . 

"I am so not doing that! I don't care what you do with my ….d..organiser" I no I'm going to regret saying that, Robert pulled the electronic diary/organiser thingy out of his pocket and opened it.

"Entry 67. Roses are red……." I blocked my ears.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!! I'LL DO IT!!!! JUST GIVE ME THE DIARY" I begged. Why, oh why did I beg? Polanski's DON'T beg!! And I WAS a Polanski of honour. But thanks to these two clowns, I'm a snivelling weakling. Damn them!! They woke me up at five thirty in the morning to blackmail me!!!

"Ok then the fun starts now" Johnny said "But you don't get your diary back until you complete the dare" I stood up weekly as Johnny and Robert dragged me into the bathroom. This is going to fun??

*            *            *

I looked myself up and down in the full length mirror in my room. They given me a brown wig, put tones of make up on me, and some of my sister Clair's clothes including a black mini skirt black panty hose, HIGH heeled black shoes, a short red strappy top revealing me stomach and a red beret. DAMMIT!! I was even wearing a bra!! with tissues in it. Do you know what the worse thing is??? 

THESE DAMN PANTY HOSE ARE RIDING UP!!! ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!! I just wanna scream! Robert and Johnny smiled proudly as they looked upon me. I have no dignity any more, all gone. Down the toilet. 

"You guys are so going to pay" I said under my breath. Johnny laughed. 

"You wanna know what's really good about this?" He asked Robert. "Oliver actually looks pretty hot!" He said braking out into laughter, Robert soon joined him. Oh My God!! Johnny is right, I look……………. feminine. Ahhhhhhh this is not good!! This can't be happening! Damn my feminine curves, for being so curvy!! I never noticed it up until now!  

"So Vicki are you ready to go now?" Johnny teased. Oh Jeeze they named me after Enrique's favourite spice girl! I adjusted my bra strap slightly. Johnny and Robert looked at me funny.

"I just didn't feel supported" I whined. Johnny and Robert choked back laughter.   They headed out of the room, and as they left I began to follow and on my way out I grabbed a handful of tissues and shoved it evenly down my push up bra. Owwww Damn these fake nails, they hurt!! I just wanna chew 'em off!! I thought eyeing the glossy red nails hungrily. They look like ripe red cherries.

Johnny grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me out of the room, I quickly grabbed Clair's red bag with emergency equipment. I sure aint good at walking in high heels seeing that I just took a fall into the floor. Owww. I rubbed my but OWWW Damn these nails!!! 

"So where are we going?" I asked standing up with Johnny's aid. He smirked.

"The beybladeing convention" He answered. I almost fell back over with surprise. Enrique's going to be there, and if I can't tell him who I am, then he'll think that I am a girl, and considering how good I look he'll probably make a move on me. This was there plan all along, to get Enrique to make a move on me. Damn them and there sick little minds!!! Grrrrrrr!!!!!! I was basically dragged kicking and screaming to the convention, I got a lot of odd stares from a bunch of guys. Stares that I have never seen before, infact they scared me. Ahhhhh, I didn't have to get dragged the rest of the way, actually, I ran. FOR DEAR LIFE!!!! Well I didn't really run considering I was wearing those damn shoes, more like hobbled, really, really fast. I looked like a constipated penguin. 

Finally I made it to the convention. Yippy!! Johnny and Robert finally caught up with me as I hesitated to enter. Now all I have to do is avoid Enrique. Johnny and Robert pushed me in, and dragged me the rest of the way. 

We entered the big doors, and strait away there was some guys trying to sell us stuff. AHHH!!!! Shit! It's Enrique, I gotta get away with out Johnny and Robert OR Enrique seeing me. So…. what do I do. Enrique's approaching fast and Johnny and Robert are currently pre-occupied with tennis racquets. Ok so I need to get out of here with out attracting to much attention. RUN!!! slip, fall. Dammit!! STUPID SHOES! I rubbed my ass. DAMN THESE NAILS. I saw a hand reach out in front of me, and I took it. I looked up. You can't be serious. ENRIQUE ALERT. CODE RED. PANIC!!!!!  

"Thanks Enrique" I stuttered. Oooops I'm a girl, I forgot to change my voice. "I mean thanks Enrique" I corrected, trying to get my voice as high pitched as possible, I sounded like I'd just been kicked in the nuts REALLY hard. He helped me stand up.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Damn it!! Do I want to get myself court? I'm such a doofess!!

"Oh um….. " Think of something intelligent, unfortunately that's not my speciality. "Everyone knows your name"  

I'm just to good. Great answer, I think that I deserve a pat on the back for that one. *****mentally pats self on the back* Enrique looked me up and down. I feel so naked. How can girls wear such a small amount of clothes and still feel comfortable? They're nuts!! Stop looking at me Enrique, it's the same look those guys on the way here gave me. Ewwwwww! 

"So what's you name?" he asked.

"Oli…….. Um… Vicki" I stuttered nervously, why am I so nervous. I'm practically shaking! Look at me! I'm a nervous wreck!! 

"That's a nice name" STAY AWAY ENRIQUE!! I know karate!! Hoy ya!! Yes that would be MY ass! Not yours and I didn't give you permission to touch it! You dirty little whore! DO I NEED to put a sign on it saying 'Private property. KEEP OUT! Or else' hey do I? Cause I'll do what ever it takes to stop you from touching me. I herd snickering. One guess who it is. Johnny and Robert. Well you got what you wanted, are you happy now? 

"How about we go out for a bite to eat?" In your dreams Casanova. Boy oh boy?? Who does he think he is? my husban….I mean wife? She will be the only person who ever touches my ass! 

"I've already eaten" bravo, bravo!! Great answer. But to bad for me, Enrique's persistent. I'm not going to get out of here, unless it's with him. 

"How about a coffee?" What ever you say. Coffee turns to a date, from a date you expect a kiss, and from that ………ew ………… I don't even want to think about it, and that all happens in the first day. I dread what happens the next, and I'm not staying as a girl for that long. NO WAY!! 

"I don't digest caffeine well" Enrique smiled, stop that. 

"Ok well I'll buy you a hot chocolate" CHOCOLATE, Mmmmmmm. How can I say no to a free chocolate? Seriously, I feel dirty already. I wish he'd stop touching me. If I were a girl I so would have slapped him by now, and I kinda wish I were!! I'm not nuts! I shook his hand off my ass. But did that stop him? No! he just laced it around my waist! Am I ever going to get out of this predicament? 

 "Come on. It will be fun" *sigh* I wish he would stop pestering me. He's making me want to hit him. And trust me I slap a lot harder than I punch. he he he. Maybe if I go then I can make him hate me. OOOOOOOO that's just EVIL! 

"Ok, your shout" This might actually be fun. I let him place his hands across my shoulders as he led me to his favourite out door café. Funny I wonder what Johnny and Robert were thinking when they saw us? I wish I'd seen there faces, they wanted to see me crack! Well I didn't. I stayed calm and controlled through the whole thing. OKKKK so I might have freaked out a couple of times, but a girl deserves her personal space, and Enrique crossed that line plenty of times. I feel so degraded. 

"May I take your order" The guys in the stupid black suit asked as we were seated at a table in the café. I looked thoughtfully at my menu, and nodded. He'd already asked me if I wanted a hot chocolate, I was just confirming my answer. The guy in the suit left. Stupid man, he looks so silly. I rested my elbows on the table and cupped my chin in my hands. I feel so prissy. But Enrique looked at me like he did his porn magazines, he was almost drooling. I wish I had a camera. Is he going to say something or just stare at me all day. I know I'm gorgeous but I'm also bored. Stupid male. What am I saying, I'm turning into a ……. girl. Next thing you know I'll be head cheerleader. -_-; This is not good. I need to get my dignity back, I should punch someone as soon as I get changed, I've got an idea. I'll punch  Robert and Johnny for blackmailing me, and Enrique for unauthorised physical contact. I looked thoughtfully at my yummy nails as I held them at arms length away from my face, I must admit, I look good with long nails. Don't you just wanna eat them. Well that's a disturbing thought. *shudder* He grasped my hand, I looked up and blushed. DAMMIT! I have never blushed in my life, and I HAD to start now!!!

"You are THE most beautiful girl I've seen in my life" Thank you, thank you. Wait a sec. He just came on to me. SHIT!! I'm shaking again! I can't believe he hasn't figured out that it's me. Is he so blinded by my beauty that he can't tell? He's so shallow. It's kinda weird when your best friend makes a move on you. If I ever get out of this situation, I will never be able to look at Enrique the same way again.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls" I said battering my eyelashes. Oh no, a piece of green hair, fell out from beneath my wig, only a small piece, I hope Enrique doesn't see it. Otherwise I'm sprung.

"No only to you" LIAR!!! You say it to all of them, ALL OF THEM. I see you. I can't believe you would lie to me, I'm so ashamed. And here I was thinking that you really liked me. But I was wrong!  

"O your such a sweetie" I said trying to put the strand of green hair behind my ear with out Enrique noticing. But he did, he was looking oddly at me. What do I do? I moved my elbow slightly knocking the spoon of the table to distract him, I bent down slightly to reach for it. Then guess what happened? Probably the worst thing that could happen. My strap slipped down slightly causing some tissues to fall from my bra and on to the ground. He has so worked it out. He's looking closely at me, concentrating really hard, I winced as he frowned.

"Oliver?" He whispered. I smiled slightly, and quickly put a finger over his lips.

"Shh, if Johnny and Robert know that you know who I am then I wont get my organiser back, so could you just play along?" I whispered. That is way to much to ask. He's going to dob me in and then I will never get my organiser back. He'll probably find it funny to spring me. He moved my finger off his mouth slowly and held it to the side.

"So they've finally blackmailed you have they?" He asked sympathetically. I nodded sadly. He looked around. "Where're are they? I don't see them anywhere" 

"Trust me, they're around here somewhere. This is what they wanted to happen the whole time, and they wouldn't miss it" I said looking around suspiciously. Enrique brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

"Ok, I'll play along" I smiled "But you owe me, we're going to get revenge on those clowns!" I grinned. I can't wait, it's going to be so fun. They'll get their cammupents in the end!

"Thanks so much" We were interrupted by the waiter guy bringing us our drinks. Mmmmmm Chocolate!!! I took a long sip (avoiding the froth on top, which I didn't like) getting red lipstick on the glass. I looked up at Enrique who was smiling.

"What?" I asked. He giggled. 

"Ya know you actually look good as a brunet" He said, I smiled. He winked making me laugh. "Wait a sec" He said picking up a serviette, leaning over the table and wiping my face just under my cheek with it. I blushed lightly. I must be in a blushing mood today, cause I seem to be doing a lot of it!

"You had chocolate on you" He said sitting back down, I smiled as I took another sip. Enrique drank some of his coffee. He smiled against his cup. Dressing up as girl isn't embarrassing anymore, it's fun. Although my bra feels rather uneven considering the tissues that fell out before. I don't feel level. 

"So what's in your organiser that they blackmailed you with?" He asked. Well that's really none of his business.

"Nothing interesting" I lied. Damn the fact that I am so transparent, Enrique can see strait through an answer like that.

"Whatever, but I won't push it" That's nice, Hey why is he being nice. He's not usually this nice. Maybe it's because he's been through basically the same thing with Johnny and Robert and he knows what it's like. But personally I don't think he had to do anything this drastic. Lucky barsted! 

"So what do you intend on doing until you get to be a boy again?" Good question, I have nothing planned. And I really don't want Johnny and Robert to take control again, so I should stay away from them until the end of the day.

"Well I have till the end of the day, and have nothing planned *sigh* I just have to stay away from Johnny and Robert until then!" Enrique smiled.

"You can hang round me till then, if so then I can promise that you wont have any more guys making moves on you!" I grinned. 

"You mean like you did?" He laughed, I giggled trying to stay in touch with my feminine side, and succeeding might I add. I herd a crash, and so did Enrique. It had come from the restaurant next to ours, AH HA!! It's Johnny and Robert! I would recognise that squeal anywhere. They've been spying on us the whole time. I looked over at Enrique, we both grinned. I moved my chair around the table so I was closer to Enrique. I held my hot chocolate in my left hand, and with my right I got the small spoon. I scooped some of the froth off the top and fed it into Enrique's mouth. He licked his lips, since I kinda missed his mouth, not that I did it on purpose or anything. He laughed. Damn, I'm turned on. Stupid female hormones! Enrique placed his hand on my shoulder and ran it down my arm. Oooooooooo….. That makes me all tingly *shiver* He's trying to turn me on. What's he thinking? 

His eyes glazed over slightly, he looked like he wasn't on this earth anymore. But then again Enrique's never been to close to reality. Have you ever done something when you were caught up in the moment, and when you look back on that you think 'I had no control over that' Cause it's just your body taking control and not your brain? Well this is one of these situations! He lent over, and just as he did, I did. And at that moment our lips met. And then it hit me! I'm not really a girl! I'm a guy, and I'm kissing another guy. At the same time I think that same thought crossed Enrique's mind and we both backed away, as if almost on cue. If I just kissed Enrique, does that make me gay? It's a question that will haunt me forever. Did I really enjoy that? I hope I didn't. As our eyes met we looked down at the table. We are sooooo going to have to talk about this later. The really bad thing about this is that, Enrique doesn't like me, for me. He likes VICKI!!! The impostor! It's not me. *sob* I sighed heavily. This is going to be an awkward situation, no matter how much I don't want it to be. Enrique looked up at me.

"Sorry about that" He breathed. Sorry? sorry? SORRY? That's not good enough Enrique, you just changed my life forever. How can you be strait one minute and gay the next? You kissed me, NOT the other way around! So this is YOUR fault NOT mine! 

"That's ok" I said a bit too distracted to remember to keep my 'girly' voice on. Hearing my voice again really forced reality to sink in for Enrique. He slapped his hand to his head. Really hard, if tomorrow he has a bruise there I will so ……. laugh. How funny will it be to see Enrique with a purple forehead. But considering how important his appearance is to him, he'll probably borrow some of my…..er…… my sisters make up. 

"I can't believe I did that!" He complained. "That was so wrong" WHAT!! That's not very nice! I must say, I'm insulted. That's it! You just lost yourself a Christmas card! I'm not even going to reply to your degrading comment! Hey wait a sec Enrique's blushing. HA HA!! For the first time today it's not me! Look he's trying to cover it by putting his head in his hands. You pussy!!! Meow!! perrrrr…… Weird? Yes! I know I'm weird! But who are YOU to say I'M weird? Hey? For all I know you might have 6 arms? He he he he. Now that would be weird! If I dare say so myself. Please don't all you 6 armed people out there kill me, I didn't mean to offend! honest. But then again….. *rolls up in to a ball* NO, no, no please don't hit me, I was just kidding! You know joking. Ha, ha? Damn my lack of consideration for others, it's going to get me killed. 

Enrique brushed his hair off his face with a quick sweep of his hand. 

"So ……… what do we do now?" He asked nervously. WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? Do I have to remind you, yet again that YOU kissed ME? Why do I feel like I am also reminding myself that, it comforts me to know that I was the victim. Yes that's right! YOU are the criminal here Enrique so this is your entire fault! I should hire a lawyer!

"I don't know" Yes I am a gir ……. er….. person of few words. But can you blame me? What did he expect me to say? 'Lets forget about it like it never happened' I know that would be a really good idea, but unfortunately, if we don't talk about it there will always be this unexplained tension between us. And lets face it Enrique, who's saying that you won't come on to me again? Lets not rule that out!

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" He asked. IN THESE SHOES?? I really don't think that I am dressed for the occasion. But practice makes perfect, and no better to time to master the art of walking in heels! I'll become a pro yet! 

"Sure" I answered, he smiled and pulled a handful of money out of his pocket and placed it on the table. He stood up and walked around the table to help me up, he held out his hand, so I took it. I probably shouldn't have since I am still pissed at him for umm something. Ok so I have bad memory. I'm like a goldfish with a memory span of three seconds. Ok so I'm not that bad. I don't swim in a bowl all day and when a cat comes I see it and say. 'Oh no there's a cat swim…' then I would swim for a second then stop, then I'd see the cat again and start to panic again. 'Oh no there's a cat swim….' and the same process would continue until the cat would think 'what the hell is wrong with this fish? All I wanted to do was throw you up in the air with my paws and eat you. Stupid fish they're crazy!……….' and go away. Stupid cats only ever think about themselves, and they think they're too good to eat a crazy fish. Humph! WHOA!! Stupid unlevelled pavement in this stupid park! Stupid shoes. Practice makes perfect. I can do this. I stood back up this Enrique's aid. I don't need your help I can do it myself. WHOA!! Maybe not. Help me!!! Thank you. Hmmmm I just realised how nice the park is at this time of year. The lake is so clear, like crystal. Shiny and blue. Some stupid kid is riding towards us on his bike. He's going pretty fast. If he hits me, Enrique will bash the shit out of him!!! I'd watch out kid! AHHHHH!!!! Stupid kid got dust in my eye as he road past!! QUICK ENRIQUE GET THAT BIKES REGISTRATION!! He'll pay for that. 

"What happened? Are you ok?" Enrique asked. My eye's fluttered, the irritating mass of dust getting itself deeper and deeper into my eye.

"I'm fine just a bit of dust in my eye" I rubbed my eye's viciously. Oh no, I forgot that I am wearing eye lined and mascara. PANDA EYES!! I covered my eye's from Enrique while I dug into my bag searching for the emergency mirror, and eyeliner. How am I going to do this with out Enrique seeing my eye's. To put it simply, I can't seeing that I can't put makeup on by myself. I feel like such a useless weakling. I had to get Enrique to do it. I moved my hands away from my eyes so Enrique could see the big mess I made. He snorted back laughter and I quickly covered my eyes again. 

"You need to help, you need to fix my eye's up. I don't know how to use eyeliner" Hell, I don't even no which one is the eyeliner. But I do no what mascara is, because I'm smart. Ok, ok so it's in a black tube that says 'MASCARA' on it. Well at least I can read. 

"Ok but we'll need to get to some toilets, so I can fix it properly" He offered walking me to the nearest public toilets. I sighed with relief. Usually we wouldn't use a public toilet but this is an emergency. I rubbed the remaining eyeliner off my eye's. I need to put more on quick, cause I look to muck like a guy with out it on. And now my face just feels so bare. FINALLY! We are at the toilets. Wait a sec which toilets do we go into? Males or Females? I need Enrique to be there, so he can do this for me. But I can't go into the males toilet dressed as a girl. 

"Wait here" Enrique said running into the males toilet and returning quickly. "It's all clear, there's no one else in site" We entered the very…… dirty toilets. So this is why I never use them? I feel so dirty just being inside them. We stopped at the mirror that reached the whole way across the wall in front of the basins. I emptied out the contents of my bag on to the bench. 

"Ok so which one is the eyeliner?" I asked. Enrique searched through the pile of cosmetics until he found the right tube. He is so going to poke my eye out with that thing. 

"Are you sure that's the eyeliner?" I questioned. Enrique turned the tube around.

"Well it says 'EYELINER' on it" Ok so maybe I didn't see that. But don't say that I can't read, cause I can. How else would I have been able to read that 'MASCARA' label? Hey? Answer me that. Lost for words, ha? Cat got your tongue perhaps? *sigh* Excuses, excuses! 

"Ok, Ok just put it on me" I said impatiently. Enrique came closer and put his left hand on my cheek to steady my face. Hey a bit close there buddy! He began putting the eyeliner on, thankfully he hasn't poked me in the eye yet. OUCH!! Spoke to soon. I flinched causing Enrique to drag the eyeliner down the side of my face. Oh great now I look like a zebra!!! Enrique quickly get it off my face. I look so ugly. *sob* I want to go home! Enrique wiped the black line off my face. But before he could finish….

"Shit……" He swore. What? What? You can't just leave me hanging. What's wrong? What happened? 

"What? What? What?" I panicked. 

"We're out of tissues" He said, running through all the cubicles.

"What about toilet paper?" Ewww. The thought of having toilet paper on my face is gross BUT I'd do anything to get this off my face.

"There is none" Oh SHIT!!! No, no, no, no, no, no!!! Ok breathing in……… breathing out………..

"Check the girls toilet" Enrique paled. 

"Why don't you go? You're the girl here" You can't be serious? Look at my face!!! I'm a ZEBRA!! I pointed to the line on my face and my lack of mascara. He sighed and left the toilet block to go to the girls. I used water and soap to try and get what I could of this line off my face. I heard steps coming close to the door. 

"Enrique?" No answer. Shit it's someone else. I ran into one of the cubicles, leaving all of my stuff scattered across the bench. I looked carefully through the crack of the door. Eww it's an ugly middle aged guy. How gross. Oh no, he's noticed all of my stuff, now he looking around curiously. CRAP! He saw me. I'm busted!

"Why hello sweet heart" He said moving closer to me. He back off there buddy! I'm way out of your league!! Damn it Enrique! HURRY UP AND **HELP ME**!! He keeps coming closer. I think I'm going to puke! Hey get your hand off my arm! 

"Hey get away from my girl" ENRIQUE!! Yay your back. I just want to hug you, and squeeze you and hold you close to me!! I ran over to Enrique and kluge on to his arm, like a fly to sugar. The old man backed away. 

"I meant no harm" BULL SHIT! You were coming on to me. I think we all no what you wanted. *shudder* Enrique pointed his arm towards the door, for the man to leave. I poked my tongue out at him as he left. He just winked. Humph, Barstard! I through my arms around Enrique and dragged him down to my height. 

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" I yelled. "Now fix!" I ordered pointing to my eyes. Enrique sighed and moistened some of the toilet paper with the tap and began wiping the remainder of the eyeliner off. He was doing it very softly, almost like patting. AHHHH, FEMALE HORMONES!!! 

He looks like he's concentrating very hard. Well it's nice to know that he's putting so much care into someone else appearance apart from his own. After a while of doing and re-doing makeup I looked into the mirror to see the finished product. AND WE HAVE A WINNER. Now all I need is a bit more stuff for my lips. I kinda licked it off accidentally. I didn't mean it. It just tasted so yummy. 

"Which one is the stuff that goes on your lips?" I asked. Enrique pulled out a tube, and rolled it out. I could almost feel my mouth watering at the look of the tasty stick. He smeared it across my lips. I looked back in the mirror, and did that thing that girls do when they put lipstick on. You know how they press they're lips together to smooth it out? Well I did that. Yummmmmmmy!!!! 

"So what do you think?" I asked giving Enrique a little turn. He smiled in success.

"You look great" He took as step toward me and moved a bit of green hair that had slipped out from under my wig, behind my ear. Fewf for a second there I thought he was coming on to me. Wait a sec he is!! He's staring at me as if he's in a daze, just like if I were to be holding one of those pendants with the swirly lines on them and waving it in front of his face saying. 'You are getting sleepy….. now you are going to lean in and kiss Oliver' I jerked my head back slightly as he lent in. But I obviously didn't move back far enough since he did reach me after all. He's kissing me again. And both times he already knew that I am…. well…. a guy. Maybe it's just my stunning go looks, or maybe he's been hiding a big secret from me for years. Ok maybe I should stop kissing him!!!! Yes good idea. Since I couldn't bend backwards anymore without falling over, I ducked down. Enrique's chin knocking my wig square off. Good shot, that thing has been itching me all day.

"Enrique, there's one small detail that I think you may have forgotten" I stopped as I bent down and picked my wig and beret up off the floor. "I'm not a girl, I'm your best friend" He looked unmoved, by any of this. 

"So?" What is he blind and def or just stupid. Does he think that just because he's suddenly decided that he's gay and likes me that I'm going to change my life to suit him? Did that make any sense? I looked at him as if he had just grown an arm out of his ear. 'Why are you looking at my ear?' Stupid boy, you just grew an arm out of you ear. Ok so that didn't really happen. I just stood there in shock, not saying anything and not looking at anything in particular. Actually I was kinda looking at my reflection in the mirror. I'm a pretty convincing girl. Maybe he's forgotten that I'm Oliver. Maybe he is deaf? 

"I'm not sure that you herd me, I'm Oliver. You know your best friend" Now lets see if that worked. He hasn't moved, he hasn't even raised an eyebrow. 

"I know that you're Oliver, so what are you getting at?" Oh ok I give up, you are just stupid! Stupid and pig headed. Just like a pig. Te He. Maybe he thought I said Olivia? But then again maybe not. I think he's proved his point that he likes Oliver. Wait a sec….. If he actually likes me then it doesn't matter about my diary….. what I meant to say was organiser. I'll have no secrets. Johnny and Robert thought they had me beat but NO!! Ok so if you haven't figured it out yet, the stuff in my diary was kinda about Enrique. So maybe I have this tiny thing for him. Ok, ok so I like him…….. a lot. Stop staring at me. I don't have an arm coming out of my ear, do I? 

I totally couldn't say anything, my tongue was at the back of my throat searching for anything sayable. No success, all it caused was for me to gag. Not throw up just kinda burp. But not really. I can't explain it. You just had to be here. Anyways, I must have paled or something, cause Enrique looked at me comfortingly. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, I didn't answer, I couldn't. I don't know why. I started to fall, but Enrique caught me………..

*           *           *

I woke up, what the? Who's face is that. My vision swam into view. It's Enrique's. I think I feel a bit faint…….

"Guys he's losing it again………….

*            *           *

*****Yawn* Well that's better, I feel as right as rain. Hmmmm…… There's no-one here. Where am I? This isn't my house? I think it's Enrique's, but it's clean…..??? Who am I? and why does the name Vicki come to mind? I'm so confused! Wait a sec I'm only in my undergarments. A bra and underwear. What the? But I'm not a girl. I can't be a girl…. I don't have any…. well you know what I'm talking about. 

"Oliver, your up" ENRIQUE. That's right, my names Oliver, false alarm. I do remember everything. Silly brain. It's playing tricks on me. Thought it had me fooled. But NO I'm just to smart. Owww STUPID NAILS!! I really have to stop scratching my head when I'm thinking.  

"Are you alright?" He asked, well let's see, my head hurts, I'm cold, my feet have blisters from those shoes, I think that I was allergic to that makeup and getting a rash, I have scratches all over my body from these god damn nails and I just banged my head on the bed head. Ouch. I am accident prone. 

"Yeah I'm fine" So much for complaining. Guess what, Enrique? I just had the weirdest dream, that you kissed me. Weird, hey? Enrique kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad your ok" Ok so maybe it wasn't a dream. Was I supposed to be expecting that? How bout a little warning next time buddy? Maybe then I might not make a fool out of myself by falling off the bed in shock. 

"Thanks" I said as he helped me up. What a gentlemen, but I spose it is his fault that I fell off in the first place. So what are you intending on doing now, telling me that your pregnant, so that will give me a heart attack. I know that was a bit drastic, since my heart is in good condition…… oh and the fact that males can't fall pregnant. I can just imagine it. Enrique pregnant. Te he. That's just wrong. Ewww.

"No problem" Enrique's bed is so soft and squishy. Like …… Oh wait a sec it's a water bed. Enrique picked up a bowl of something that looked like soup from the table next to the bed. Hmmmm…. If Enrique cooked that then it may very well be deadly. He picked up the spoon and dipped it in bringing out a large amount from the bowl. That is not going in my mouth! NO WAY!! Enrique leaned toward me trying to push the dreadful mass into my mouth. I lent back trying to get away from the disgusting blob. As I lent back he lent forward, I screwed up my face, as if to save my features from the 'soup'. I scooted back a bit, as Enrique came closer. Unfortunately for me I didn't realise that I was on the end of the bed. Causing me to slip. No, no, no I don't want to fall again. In my desperation I grabbed blindly for Enrique's arm. But I was to late, I fall to the ground and pulled Enrique with me. With a scream and a THUD, and a whole lot of soup everywhere. Right on cue Johnny and Robert rush in to see us in a less than flattering pose. Considering my lack of clothes (Bra and Underwear, both laced), and the fact that Enrique's fallen directly on top of me. This isn't good, I think I just heard the snap of a camera. Bustard's. I stood up quickly, covering myself up with the blanket that I ripped off the bed. Johnny and Robert saw my desperate attempts to cover up and burst out laughing. I spotted the camera in Johnny's grasp. I figured that he would have done that. 

"Were we interrupting something?" Johnny asked smiling evilly. Trust him to say something like that. What does he think? Enrique didn't say anything, he just glared at Johnny and Robert. My whole face was red hot of anger and embarrassment. I just wanted to rip Johnny and Robert's arms off. And I would have done it if it weren't for the restrictions of my arms holding the blanket around me. 

"Johnny give me that camera!" Enrique yelled. Finally you speak, I thought you'd lost your voice for a second there. Johnny just smiled and left with Robert.

"I don't think so" He called over his shoulder as he closed the door. DAMMIT!! More blackmail. I don't need this, I'm a good boy. Santa didn't even need to check his list twice for me. I don't deserve this! It's so unfair. Enrique what are you just standing there for? Go after them. And get back my dignity. Your still standing there. *taps foot impatiently on the floor* No don't turn to look at me run, Run, RUN!!

"Are you ok?" From what? Oh when you fell on my!!! Stupid boy, do I look ok. Ok so maybe I'm not hurt but…. I do have something else to complain about…… This bra strap is shitting me up the wall!!!! I want to take it off…… Hey I can, it's not like I have anything to hide. I'm not a girl. Enrique helped me back on to the bed where I rested my back up against the bed head. Ok now I can do it. I reached my hand to my back to undo the hook. But no luck. I'm just not flexible enough. 

"What are you doing?" Enrique asked, looking at me strangely. Well that's none of your business. I continued trying to reach. DAMMIT!! It's no use I'll never get it. I doomed to wear a bra for the rest of my life. *sob* I know!! I can just get Enrique to un click it. I'm so smart. 

"I'm trying to get this off, but I can't reach. So could you just….." I said slightly turning so he could reach. He lent over and I felt his cold hands against my bare skin as he thumbled with the hook. Where the hell have you had those hands? In the freezer? Brrrrr. *shiver* Maybe I shouldn't have let him do this. Considering how he feels about me. It's like leaving the doors wide open. WooHoo!! It's off. It took you long enough Enrique, I thought that you had, had heaps of practise with those things. 

Enrique, the bra is off so why are you still touching me? Good question, hey? Can you answer it? No you can't cause you're a little preoccupied with what feels like kissing my back. DID I give you permission to do that? *shiver* Stop it. Your making me all shivery! His hand was on my shoulder turning me around to face him. But I don't want to! Stupid boy! Your just too strong! Damn my pitiful strength for being so….. pitiful. Crap now he's kissing me on the lips. Don't you think that he would stop, considering the fact that I'm not kissing him. It's just a one way kiss….. wait a sec just ignore that comment, I am actually kissing him. I was just way to busy thinking to pay any attention to what I was doing. Stupid mind! I wish my brain would just stop working! Well not really cause then I'd be like…… well….. Johnny. I know that I should be enjoying this on account of me also liking him…. but…. I feel like I'm taking advantage of him. I don't know why? It's like he's not in his right mind. He's not thinking straight. Cause he's NOT gay! Well at least I thought he wasn't. Screw this. It's his fault if he's not thinking strait. I need a little bit of enjoyment for the day! I strung my arms around his neck, bring him to my level as I deepened the kiss. I feel like singing. _Ce..lebrate good times, Cummon_! I'm going to have this song in my head all day now. Stupid song. Although I do like it, but it's still stupid!! _Everyone around the world, CUMMON!_ Hmmmm….. I wonder how long I'm going to be leaning on this backrest? It's so uncomfortable, and Enrique's body is pushing up against mine, so it's even more uncomfortable. I can't move. I kinda groaned against his lips, well it wasn't really a groan it sounded more like 'Eeee'. Enrique stopped kissing me and lent back to look at me in confusion.

"What's wrong" He asked, I could sense the fear in his voice. He probably thinks that I don't like him. I know that he likes me cause he actually told me, so should I tell him? But what do I say? Hmmmm….? Screw this I think that he can figure it out himself.

"I'm just uncomfortable" I answered, lying down with my head on the pillow, the soft…… soft pillow. He smiled with relief. He's a smart boy he's already figured it out. He moved over and sat on my stomach as he continued. OUCH You're a little heavy there. I'm not as strong as I look. Which would make me not very strong at all. Thank god! He moved slightly off my stomach, so he's not that heavy anymore. WooHoo. OUCH did he just bite my lip? That really hurt. Tisk, tisk. Weren't you taught never to bite your playmates in school Enrique? Do you know what would be really, really embarrassing right now? If Johnny and Robert came back in, and took a picture of us like this. Something is bound to happen. We can't just keep on going like this, I mean bad things always happen to interrupt these moments. _Ce….lebrate good times, CUMMON!!  _Damn the fact that I only know those two lines of that stupid yet good song!! I should really stop thinking and concentrating on what I am doing. For all I no I could be on the ground . GOOD GUESS! Come to think about it my but really hurts. OUCH!!! Stupid brain! Enrique HELP!! Thank you. Enrique helped me up.

"We really need to get those ass wholes back!" He said smiling. Oooo good idea. I slipped back under the covers of the bed, I was kinda cold considering how little I'm wearing. 

"Sounds good, but what would we do?" I asked. He smiled. Hmmm looks like he has a good idea. I'm exited already…..

OOOOOOO……. What's going to happen next? He he. Don't ask me. How am I supposed to know. Stay tuned. And please review, it will keep me motivated. Otherwise I may not be inspired to write anymore of this fic. Hope you liked my updated chapter 1!!!!!!1 

Luv Cass

See ya in the next chapter!!!!!


	2. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade…………… 

WooHoo!!! Chapter 2!!!!!!!!! Anyways…… this took a couple of days to write and is a lot shorter than the first chapter and a lot easier to read!

I have edited and re-posted the first chapter, only some parts have changed so feel free to re-read. Anywho……….

Enjoy…………….. ^_^

**'Eyeliner and Mascara'**

**"Revenge!"**

Time for 'Plan – Get Johnny and Robert back big time' I know that's not a very well thought of plan name, but that's as creative as I get unfortunately. 

Step 1. Destroying the evidence……

Where is it? Where is it? AGH!! I'm never going to find it. How can someone sleep in a room this messy?  Hmmmm …. right now I'm searching Johnny's room for the camera that he used to take the picture of myself and Enrique with. SCORE!! I found. SHIT! They've taken the film out. 

Note: If this fails turn to plan B.

Plan B - Step 1. Setting up the equipment……..

There! finally, that's the last camera. I pressed record and stepped off the ladder that I had placed in the shower so that I could reach. This will be amusing.  

Step 2. Separating the victims. 

This is going to be difficult, we need to plan it just right or else it will go wrong. Johnny and Robert are in the pool. Phase one is working. I looked over at Enrique, he smiled, but it was kinda a held back laugh, and there are two possible reasons he would laugh at a time like this. 

1. He thought it was funny what we are going to do to Johnny and Robert, and couldn't control his excitement anymore. OR

2. He was laughing at the fact that I have this RED rash covering my whole face from that god damn make up. Bu then again, I'm to excited and itchy to really care. 

I hope Johnny and Robert know that they messed with the wrong people! Enrique got his mobile phone out of his pocket and ran up to his room, as I went out side to get Robert. When I saw that Enrique was out of sight, I moved to the pool where Johnny and Robert were having races. 

"Robert there is someone on the phone, that very much wishes to speak with you" I held back the erg to laugh. Ohhh I really wanna laugh! I'm not a very good liar! 

"Ok thank you, Oliver" No, no. Thank you. Robert rapped his towel around himself as he got out of the pool and went inside to answer the phone. I hope Enrique's ready. Johnny just went back to doing laps. I sat on the deck chair and waited for my signal………….

Step 3. Setting up victim 1.  

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?…………" I heard Robert's voice echo through the house, there's my signal. I stood from my chair. *cough cough* cleared my throat. 

"Johnny……" I said, he stopped swimming at looked at me.

"Yeah?" Mwahahahahahaha I can barely contain myself. I just want to let it out. _Celebrate good times, CUMMON! _Didn't I tell you that song would stay in my head ALL day. 

"Dinner is almost ready so you should go have a shower now!" Johnny looked at me in confusion. Oh no! This had better work.

"But I had a shower this morning" Crap! Umm what do I do?

"But now your all salty……… and if you don't have a shower I won't let you eat" Wow I'm on a roll, Johnny looks shocked.

"AND I made your favourite……." That got him, he was out of that pool and up the stairs quicker than I can say Macaroni cheese. MACARONI CHEESE!! See told ya, he's already gone. Johnny has always been a very simple person. Odd really. A very strange boy. 

Step 4. I don't know what to call this step. I really wanted to call it 'Johnny and Robert SUCK!!' But although it may be true, it didn't have much to do with what was going to happen during this step. Soooooo… Anyways…………… 

I can hear the shower running, this is going just as planned, I pressed the green button on my remote control as Enrique came back in. Video camera's ready. Hmmm Enrique must have finished is conversation with Robert. He smiled and winked. ^_^ I hope that's a good sign, cause if it ain't I wonder what a bad sign looks like? Robert entered the lounge from the kitchen where the phone is. 

"What was that all about Robert?" Enrique asked. Fewf I'm happy he said that, cause what ever I say will come out in stutters. I just wanna laugh SO hard. Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! Robert sighed. 

"Muffy ran away" Robert lowered his head. WHAT?!!!!! MUFFY!!!! You can't be serious? That's so depressing, poor Muffy…… wait a sec….. Who the hell is Muffy? 

"That poor cat" Enrique said sympathetically. Cat? Cat? CAT!! Oh I remember that stupid cat!! The way he'd or she'd always hang around when I was cooking, and the way he or she annoyed the shit out of me when I tried to read. Oh yeah I totally hated, I mean loved that cat, What an adorable cat. I still kinda feel sorry for Robert. Enrique smiled. Oh yeah that's right, it was Enrique's plan, he pretended to be Gustov so that he could trick Robert. Tisk, tisk Enrique, I know we wanted to get them back, but that was just low. So, so cruel. I'm disappointed in you. Enrique's smile disappeared as Robert looked up at us. 

"I'm so sorry, Robert" I stuttered. Oooooops I forgot not to talk. I snorted. I can't hold it back any longer. It's driving me nuts!!!!! Robert looked at me strangely. Great now I'm paranoid again, can someone please tell me the truth. Is there or is there not an arm coming out of my ear? I need an answer soon guys, it's the million dollar question, do you want to use a life line? Ok You've chosen 50/50. Hmmmm and the two answers left are B) Yes!! and D) No!!. I know this is a though question, maybe you should ask the audience, ok everyone key pads out. Ok 93% say D) and 93% say B) Wait a sec that's not right, 93+93 doesn't equal 100, it equals ….. er……. another number that isn't 100.

 "What's so funny Oliver, and stop scratching" Robert ordered. I can't help it, it's just so itchy, and I don't even notice that I'm doing it any more. 

"Enrique was pulling faces" Wow I think that's the quickest I've ever thought. Go Me!! Yes, yes it's a new world record, made by Oliver Polinski, *Bowes* 'Thank you, thank you'.

"Yeah sorry Robert, but I am very sorry about your cat, Muffy was a very nice cat, and I sure hope she comes back" You are so full of it Enrique!!! You hated Miffy or Muffy or ….. whatever?? even more than I did I mean I didn't hate her I loved that little flee bag. You want her to be lost FOREVER!! Didn't you Enrique, go on admit it! Robert nodded. 

"Look, Robert. Why don't you go have a shower and get ready for dinner, we've started up the shower for you" EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!! I can see the evilness dripping from Enrique's mouth, can you? I don't want to go through with it any more Enrique. I'm scared for my own safety. By the end of the day I WILL be dead. And if so I leave all of my belongings to Ruffer my dog, 

I can't believe I'm going to die. It's not normal to die a virgin, is it? *cough, cough* Not that it should bother me, cause I'm not…… well I'm not one…………… Don't look at me like that. 

Robert headed up the stairs and Enrique pulled two cameras out of the draw, he handed one to me. and me being the butter fingers I am dropped it. 

"You idiot" Enrique joked, that's wasn't very nice. I can't help it if I'm a klutz. We went outside to bathroom window. We needed a ladder, so we could see in cause it was pretty high. I don't want to look in, I was scared of what I would see. Enrique had the camera up to his eye ready to take the pictures. I held the camera up but didn't open my eyes. I herd the bathroom door, open then close, then lock. I'm so scared what if he sees us, wait a sec he won't be able to cause it's one way glass. Your probably thinking 'but doesn't that mean that the people outside can't see the people inside the room' Well technically your right, but since Enrique broke the last one (Only god knows how) He insisted on putting the next one in himself, and since then we've had a backwards window and never really bothered replacing it cause 1) We couldn't be bothered, and the window was to high up for anyone to 'accidentally' look in. and 2) Only myself and Enrique know about it, we never told Johnny and Robert. I don't know why? We just didn't? Anywho…. I kept my eye's closed Enrique was shaking because he wanted to laugh so much. Personally I wanted to run away screaming.

"AHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL……………" THUD. THUD. All I could hear was screaming and two large thuds. I started taking pictures and so did Enrique. I still haven't opened my eye's yet. We're going to die, We're going to die!!!!  Crap the ladders wobbling. AHHHHH………..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………Ouch!" THUD. Myself and Enrique hit the ground hard. 

Step 5 (I think?) RUN!!!!!!

"Enrique, you know that they're going to kill us right?" I asked as I began to run Enrique followed. 

"Yeah of course, but remember we have these!" He held out some of those instant photo things. Wait a sec I want some instant photo things, but NO Enrique had to give me the stupid film camera!! We ran Up the stairs and into my room and locked the door and push any big objects up against it. Fewf. We made it! _Celebrate good time's, CUMMON!_ Stupid song!!!!! I herd to sets of footsteps approaching quickly. My heart is racing. Breathing in……. breathing out…….. Ok don't panic. Everything is going to be fine!…… What am I saying? WE'RE GOING TO DIE! Ruffer save me. I picked Ruffer up off my bed. Enrique looked at me strangely. 

"Oliver put the stuffed toy down, it's not going to help!" He ordered. What? Do you seriously think I was going to give all my belonging to a REAL dog? Cummon? Do I 'look' stupid? Actually don't answer that! The door clicked, their trying to get in. But thankfully we remembered to lock it. Fewf.

"OPEN THIS F*CKING DOOR" Bite your tongue Johnny. I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap!

Note: Never give in, when the going gets though, the though get going.

I'm so scared. Their going to kill us, and I won't even be able to cook Macaroni cheese. *sob*

"Enrique just give them the pictures" I said shaking. Enrique shook his head stubbornly. 

"No way! We have to stick this out! Are you with me?" Don't look at me like that, I know I'm a woos and I can admit it. 

"Ok…" I breathed. Johnny and Robert were still banging on the door and yelling at us.

Note: Never ever Give in!!! Don't let them win!

3 hours later…………….

Stay awake, don't fall asleep……………………………… THUD …………………. Ahhhh I'm in my room it's 10:30 at night and Enrique won't let me sleep! Why does this feel so wrong? 

"Cummon guy's just give us your pictures and we'll give you ours" Ooooo Robert's been negotiating for almost an hour, Johnny gave up yelling at us, I think he lost his voice? Seems miracles can happen. 

Step 6. Negotiation.

Note: Get what YOU want………

"Robert if you slide the picture Johnny took under the door, then I'll give you ours" Enrique offered. Johnny and Robert groaned. 

"And I want my diary back!!" I added, well I had to, I can't just let them keep it. 

"Don't you mean organiser?" Johnny corrected with his croaky voice. 

"Shut up, Jonathan!" I should call him 'Frogathan' from now on, his voice is just so croaky! 

"How do we know that your going to stick to your word?" Robert asked, hmm good question, there's no way I'm answering it!

"I never go back on word, you know that Robert!" Robert slipped the photo under, and Enrique slipped all of our instant photo's under too. Enrique picked the photo up of us, looked at it briefly and ripped it in to tiny little pieces, and chucked the tiny little pieces into the open fireplace. Well I'm happy that's over, AND I'm still alive. I ROCK!! We herd Johnny and Robert pick up their stuff and go down the stairs. We're safe. Enrique picked up the camera I had used, and pulled out the film.

"We still have these pictures" He said eyeing the little role. I breathed in heavily.

"Well you see, there's a little problem with that" I started. "I kinda had my eyes closed when I was taking them, so they're probably just pictures of the wall" I admitted weekly. His smile faded for a second, then his face glowed. 

"But they don't need to know that" I don't get it? What do you mean? Oooo your going to blackmail them aren't you. Good thinking. But just so you know, I want absolutely NOTHING to do with it!….

Did you like? I don't know weather I want to leave the story there or add more? So please give me your opinions, and maybe even tell me what Enrique should blackmail Johnny and Robert to do??.

Soooooooo………………. Please Review……

Cassie 

                


	3. Nightmarish events

"Nightmarish events!"

What the hell is that noise? Hmmm…… It's coming from Johnny's room. Meh, he must be watching TV in there or something. Speaking of TV, I'm hungry!

10 minutes later………

*suck* Mmmmm…. *slurp* yum, Yum, YUM!! I love lolly pops. *suck suck*. I was walking back up the hall way, minding my own business, WHEN…… What the? That same god damn grunting noise is coming from Johnny's room. I wish he'd turn that TV down, I can't concentrate on doing nothing when he makes me think about stuff, like getting his remote control and shoving it where the sun don't shine! That's it! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Or I'll just tell him to turn that rotten TV down. I knocked, rood boy, the TV's up so loud he couldn't even hear me knock! That's it! I opened the door. But I didn't expect to see that?!?!?!?!?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………………." I ran down the hallway as fast as my feet could carry me. I think I want to barf! I ran in to the toilet. Oh so I did have rice bubbles for breakfast? I thought I did?!?! After that sight I think I'll be blind for the rest of my life! Oh my innocent eyes! 

"Oliver, I herd screaming are you ok?" NO I'M NOT OK! I am scared for life, all because they couldn't hear me knock! "What happened" Enrique asked kneeling next to me. I flushed the toilet. And rinsed my mouth out with a few gallons of water to get the taste of puke (and rice bubbles) out of my mouth before I could speak. Enrique waited patiently for me to answer his question. 

"I…I… I herd a n-noise coming from J-Johnny's room……" I breathed in heavily trying to catch what little breath I had left as the same pictures of that moment keep replaying in my head. Like a nightmare. It's just terrible. Enrique looked at me with impatient eyes.

"And?" Hold your horses, don't be hasty I just had a very traumatic experience which I will not get over in a heart beat!!!

"And so…. I k-knocked on the door but… there was no a-answer….. so I opened it…….. and then I saw it…." I don't want to say it! You can't make me!!!

"What did you see?" He asked. Hmmm…… how can I let him know with out having to say to much?

"I… saw J-Johnny and…. R-Robert…………" 

"Ahh…" I yelled shooting up from bed. Oh my god! What a terrible dream! I wiped the sweat dripping down my forehead with my sleeve. I glanced sideways at the clock. 

"3:47" Dammit I'm not going to be able to sleep anymore, I'll have more nightmares. I think I'll go and make myself something to eat instead. Yeah, I like that idea. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and slipped my fluffy slippers on. *yawn* I am so going to regret getting up now, I'm going to have major bags under my eye's. Oh well nothing a little makeup couldn't fix. *cough, cough* What I meant to say was……. er……. nothing some sleep can't fix. Anyways….. What should I have to eat? There are just so many scrumshus things to choose from. I opened the pantry door. Hmmm……… I have a sudden craving for a lolly pop, and we have plenty of them. I think I'll take a couple of them and head back up to my room. I grabbed the jar of lolly pops and was about to leave the kitchen when I herd foot steps. Only a bloody idiot would be up this early! *cricket silence* Not including me of course, cause I had a bad dream therefore I had to get up. I leaped on to the sofa and hid behind the head rest, just peaking over the top to see who the disturbing shadow belonged to. It's like it was happening in slow motion, the 'person' coming down the hall looked as if the were tip toeing, Ooooo don't you just love that word 'tippy toeing' Te he. Anyway, the criminal was about yay big, *holds hand about a foot above own head* with what looks to be hair, and seems to be of the male race. If you see anyone who fits this description please call crime stoppers now, don't play the fool. Call now on 1900 blah blah blah, Ok so I'm not good at remembering phone numbers when they don't have a catchy tune. But I'm pretty sure that it was a 1900 at the start, or was it 1800 or 1902? If anyone happens to watch the crime stoppers add, and also happens to take note of the phone number please call Oliver on, um well considering I never have to ring myself, I don't actually no my own phone number off by heart. I promise I will get to the phone book and look my self up soon. Better yet I'll just give you my card *hands card* Ok remember 'Don't play the fool!'  

"Oliver why the hell are you hiding behind the sofa?" The mysterious person asked. Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are. Come into the light. I blindly reached for the lamp beside the sofa, as I tried to remain invisible. Dammit! I'm on the wrong sofa, there's no lamp next to this one, only one of those really expensive vases, which I think I just broke. Wooops. I just had a brilliant idea. I figured out how I can get light to appear. I've seen it done on TV all the time, and TV doesn't lie!! Come to think about it, TV has lied to me once, *sniff* But I'd rather not talk about it. I just feel so, betrayed. 

"Oliver?…" the person who sounds an awful lot like Johnny with that deep husky voice. I should have noticed it before but I was to busy 'thinking' Damn my brainyness. Yes come to think about it, I'm almost sure that it might be Johnny. This person has the poky upy hair that Johnny also has, and this person also has the same shortness (but taller then me) that Johnny has. There is still doubt in my mind that it's Johnny. 

"Dammit, shrimp come out from behind there!" JOHNNY!!!!! It is him!! 

"It is you!" I said a bit to melodramatically.

"Of course it's me who else would I be?" He questioned sarcastically. Umm… you could have been an evil dement genius, whom had decided that he was going to destroy the whole human race, starting with me. Oooo, that's just scary. What if Johnny is really an evil demented genius, who wants to take over the world? I wouldn't rule it out, that's for sure. I'll have to keep a close eye on Johnny, he's hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is.  

"I just couldn't see, that's all…… anyways, what are you doing up so late…. I mean early?" I asked correcting my mistake quickly. Johnny shook his head. 

"I'm aloud to do what I wish, why should you care?" He groaned moving into the kitchen, I followed. Well that was a kick in the balls. He didn't need to be so mean, it was just a simple question. He's hiding something, most likely something evil, like taking over the world. Gosh I never realised how evil, Johnny was. 

"Hmmm… anyway Johnny, I think I'll go to bed now. So I'll see you in the morning. I mean in a couple of hours" He didn't bother to take his head out of the fridge when he replied. 

"Yeah cya" How rood! I walked blindly up the stairs back to my room, sucking loudly on lollie pops as I went. Opening the door quietly, so I didn't wake anyone in the near by rooms. I squinted in the darkness, my conscience convinced there was someone else in the room, despite my efforts to block out the thought. I felt arms come around my waist, I was about to scream, I mean yell (Like the male that I am) When a hand came over my mouth as well. I felt my captor breathing down my neck. 

"Oliver, it's just me" Enrique? He released me gently. 

"Enrique, what the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!" I was about to punch him on the shoulder, but my height and the darkness caused me to punch him in the gut. Oooopps. 

"Sorry" I apologised. Enrique grinned. Hey? he's not in any pain! 

"Don't worry it didn't hurt" Didn't hurt!! What the hell are you talking about? I punched you really hard! Infact so hard that my knuckles hurt! I shrugged it off, not wanting to get into another argument about how week I am. 

"So what are you doing here? Did I wake you up?" I asked. 

"Well, yeah. When you fell down the stairs you made enough noise to wake a wild elephant" No I didn't! I don't remember falling down the stairs. Hmmmm……… Oh yes I think I slightly remember cause that's when I was thinking about getting bags under my eyes. I was just thinking so hard that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Stupid brain. I turned the light on and sat on my bed, Enrique sat next to me, and pulled something out of his pocket. He handed it to me.

"I got these developed today, but didn't get a chance to show you with 'them' around" Enrique's still pissed at Johnny and Robert, for screwing with our minds. I looked at the packet of photos in my hands. He doesn't expect me to look at them does he? Cause I won't!! That's so dirty! 

"What are you going to do with them?" I asked, trying to hold the photos away from me as if they were contaminated. Which they are, with Johnny and Robert germs!

"I don't know that's why I came to you" Whom does he think I am, I know what he wants me to do. He wants me to come up with some way to blackmail them. I can't do that? He's the mastermind here, I'm not evil enough to think of something mean to do, I'm just to nice. Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm serious! Compare me to Enrique, Johnny and Robert and I'm by far the nicest, and the best looking but that wasn't really what we were talking about. But it's still true. 

"We could just tell them that if they ever try to blackmail us again then we'll show everyone these pictures" That's a good idea. Then it will get us out of a lot of sticky situations. Cause if we did something really mean then they will definitely try to do something ten times worse back. Enrique raised an eyebrow.

"Cummon Oliver we can do better than that, we have to make them suffer" Trust him to say something like that, personally I'm almost over what they did to us, I think that we've already put them through enough grief. I stared at Enrique blankly as if to say with my eyes 'You decide, it was your f*cking idea!' to put it blankly. 

"Well I did have one idea" Enrique grinned. Well why didn't you tell me this idea in the first place? I know you've wanted to, you just wanted to see what crappy ideas I came up with. I nodded as if to say 'Would f*cking hurry up and get on with it!' Although a smile did tease the corner of my mouth. Enrique looked thoughtful running a graceful hand through his perfect hair ruffling it slightly.

His eyes sparkled in the dull light. *drool* I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that when  Enrique had something important to say. I didn't really care, but it was important to him. I waited patiently trying to contain myself, I mean, I just had a major sugar hit, in the early morning, and now I'm sitting next to Enrique, on my bed both in our pj's. Hmmmmmm……. I just forgot my train of thought. NEWAY!!!! Enrique began telling me his master plan to get Johnny and Robert back BIG time. Mwahahaha……. But do you thik I'm going to tell you yet? Nope! I'm going to leave you in suspense till the next chapter. Nyuk nyuk nyuk.  

Sorry about the whole suspense thing Oliver has going on. But don't blame me! It was his idea.

Oliver: Whatever, it was her …… *thwacks Oliver over the head with a rubber mallet, knocking him clean out*

Who ever said rubber was weak was wrong, or maybe Oliver just has a really weak head.  But NEWAYS…… Yes this chapter was kinda crap but I ran out of ideas so I had to end it there. But please give me your thoughts. So thanx for reading ^_^ 

luv Cass

Oliver_trunks fan   

              


	4. What a 'HARD' night

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade…….. *crosses fingers behind back*

WOW!! Another chapter!! Ok!! This chapter's title kinda speaks for itself, that's if you have a really dirty mind like I do. 

Enrique: Yeah you have the dirtiest mind in the world.

NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!! 

Oliver: Enrique it's not the dirtiest in the world, but Cass it is pretty dirty.

IT'S NOT. I'm insulted that you both think of me that way. *sulks in a corner*

Oliver: *Runs over to confort her* Oh Cassie I didn't mean it like that. And I'm sure that ernique was only joking *glares back at Enrique*

Enrique: No I wasn't! she deserved it!

*Cassie chases Enrique with a rubber mallet and tries to thwamp him over the head*

Oliver: Anyways… hope that you enjoy the chapter…….

"What a HARD night" 

He's still going on. I can see his mouth moving but all I can hear is 'Blah blah blah………' This is getting really boring, though I try to look interested. I love seeing Enrique at night, there's something about the moonlight on his face that makes the scene so…. *****sigh* romantic. I can't help it if I'm a hopeless romantic. I guess it's in my blood. It's well known that the French are the most romantic, followed of course by the Italian's. Can't forget them. 

"……… and don't forget that Oliver, if you do then it will ruin everything….." Enrique finished. What? Was I supposed to be listening. How can he put me in a position like this and expect me to concentrate on what he's actually saying. Ahhhh…….. It's driving me insane. I am sooooo needing to stop turning me on. And I'm so needing to……. cover my crouch with a pillow. Shit! Ummm……. pillow? pillow……. There are no pillows close enough to me that I can get without making myself look to obvious. I just have the clasp my hands in my lap. 

"Oliver did you get all that?" He asked. I cross my left leg over my right leg restricting his vision to as little as possible. My eyes widened substantially. 

"Umm…. yeah of course" I stammered.

"Ok, what did I say?" He asked. AHHHH I HATE it when people do that!!! I look down at my knees.

"Umm…… something about…….. sex?" Ooops, I didn't mean to say that. I just said it cause that's what I was thinking about. Well obviously, if you could see me then you'd know. Enrique looked at me weird. 

"…… lucky guess" Ha, ha very funny Enrique. I glance up to look him in the eye. O he's serious.

*            *           *

*sigh* I love waking up in the morning. The sun is shining, the breeze is cool, the birds are chirping, it's 11:37. I glance back at the digital clock. 11:31!?!?!?! AHHH!!! Shit! I slept in! I promised that I would cook for everyone this morning. They're going to kill me. I was about to get up when a familiar pair of arms pulled me tighter. 

"Where are you going?" Enrique whispered, not bothering to open his eyes 

"I gotta make breakfast" I insisted trying to lift myself from his commanding grip. 

"Can't you stay" He begged. Stop it Enrique. Do you want Robert and Johnny to kill me, cause if I don't get up before they do then I will die. 

"No, you just go back to sleep" He mumbled something, before relinquishing me. I hopped out of bed. Slipped my boxers and top on and my night gown over the top of that, and I can't forget my fwuffy swippers. Te he. I wuv dat name. Anyway………. I make my way down the quiet hallway past Robert silent room, then past Johnny's. Wait a sec what the hell is that noise coming from Johnny's room? It's like a grunting noise. Stupid TV, he's got it up way too loud! And at this godly hour. I knock but no answer. Hmmm dejavu. With out even considering the thought I push the door open.

"Johnny turn your TV…………………………..*gasp*" *faint*

*            *          *

"Wake up….. wake up……." I woke to a soothing voice. My vision blurred to see Enrique, Johnny and Robert. What happened, I don't remember anything. Looking at Johnny I feel disgusted, and then looking at Robert I feel the same feelings resurfacing. Ok relax, try and remember. Did I just have a bad dream. Or did I just walk in on Johnny and Robert fucking like wild horny rabbits? *shudder* I see a glint of fear in Robert's eye. Ooo what is this? Robert Jergen the big strong Majestic leader is scared. But of what? Maybe he is scared that I shall Enrique about this 'incident' Therefore it wasn't a dream. Well, well this is getting more and more interesting by the second. 

"Oliver are you alright?" Enrique asked looking conserned as I sat up against the bed rest. And smiled inwardly as I thought of how I was going to mess with Johnny and Robert's bed's…. I mean minds. I don't know why I thought that. I must have sex on my mind. It's all Enrique's fault I tell ya!! He's the one who made me obsessed. Him and his damn hormones. Geeze you'd think that his mind was in his dick! 

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered smiling. Johnny and Robert sighed slightly. Nyuk nyuk. 

"Johnny and Robert said they found you passed out in the hall way" Enrique said. Oh so they didn't tell Enrique that when I did faint that it was basically inside their room. Johnny's room to be precise. 

"Yeah um, I just had a bit of a head ache I haven't eaten anything today or for a while actually, so that's probably why I passed out" I know that I'm a liar, cause I've actually had heaps to eat today. But I'm still quite hungry so by saying that I'll have Enrique rapped around my little finger. Making me rest while he does all the cooking, cleaning and other stuff. 

"Well no wonder, you stay in bed and I'll go get you some food" Enrique ordered dashing out of the room. Johnny and Robert looked nervous. I smiled suggestively at them.

"What do you want?" Robert groaned. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I have them both at my mercy, they know what I could do with a secret like this. I smiled.

"I don't know yet, I'll think of something later. But for now I suggest that you both go and clean every toilet in the house. I think someone forgot to flush" They both shuddered at the thought as they both headed for the door.

"But isn't that the servants job?" Robert asked. I smiled. 

"I gave them the day off" I said evily laughing to my self. How did I give them the day off while I'd been passed out for at least an hour, you say? Well I never really gave them the day off they went on strike last night. I just never got around to telling them. Johnny glared at me. 

"Don't tell Enrique either" He pleaded. 

"I'll think about it" They glared at me as Enrique came back in.

"Tell me what?" He chirped. I smiled letting Johnny or Robert answer that question. WOW am I evil or what?

"um…well.. you see? We didn't want you to know that…. ah… Johnny has a girl friend" Robert lied, Johnny's mouth dropped. Even I could come up with a better answer than that! Gosh!! Enrique won't believe that. 

"But Johnny your …… gay" Enrique informed. He's got a good memory, considering that Johnny hasn't dated a girl for about 2 years. and he practically came out and told us his situation about 5 months ago. Stupid Robert.

"Thats what Robert meant to say, boyfriend" I corrected. why did I but in you ask? I know that I wanted to see them fry. But well, I dono I want to have them at my mercy for a while longer.

"Oh! Really. Cool Johnny I'd love to meet him" Johnny nodded and exited with Robert as quickly as he could. Enrique looked at me and put the food on the table.

"Ok what's going on. I know that you have been eating. You eat with us this morning and last night. AND What's with Johnny and Robert?" Enrique asked. Dammit! I'm so transparent! Just like glass. I like glass, especially the pretty one's with all the cool patterns with different colors. I don't know what they're called, but if I could be any inanimate object it would be one of them. Ooops off the subject again. What were we talking about?……….. Oh yeah.

"WELL!! Do I have something to tell you!" I said acting exited. Deliberately leaving him in suspense. He raised an eyebrow, as if not to be moved by my attempt to annoy him. Dammit! I'm just not good at that. 

"Ok, You know that dream that I told you about?" Enrique looked confused. Woops, I probably didn't tell him, I think that I just dreamt that I told him. 

"Ok! WellIhadthisdreamtheothernightwhereiwalkedinonJohnnyandRoberthavingsex!Anditturnsoutthat itwasapremonitioncausejustbeforeiwalkedinonitagain,andithappenlikethesame.Sodoyouknowwhatthat means?" (Translation: Well I had this dream the other night where I walked in on Johnny and Robert having sex !And it turns out that it was a premonition cause just before I walked in on it again, and it happen like the same. So do you know what that means?)Enrique raised an eyebrow obviously surprised that I can speak that long and that fast with out taking a breath. Oooops I forgot I can breathe now………………………… That's better. 

"What does it mean?" Silly boy! It's soooooooooo obviouse! DUH! I sighed.

"It means, ya goofball, that I have a gift to see into the future" He rolled his eyes. Hey that's not very nice!

"What about Johnny and Robert?" He asked. What about them? OOOOOO……

"Well they're together. BUT I'm supposed to be keeping it a secret, so pretend that you don't know." I wink. Yup yup. I feel like a secret agent. 

"Wow Oliver, I never knew that you had it in you" He said evily. What? What do I have in me? 

"What?" I ask. Enrique smiled.

"Blackmailing them. I never thought that you would do it" How did he know that? I don't remember telling him that I was going to blackmail him. Just like fucking glass, I tell ya. Oh well I still like glass. 

"I never said that I was going to blackmail them" I informed crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Of coarse you are. With my help" He put his hand on my knee. "There could only be one possible draw back, and that's if they found out about us. Than we have nothing" I looked sideways at him. Not side ways literally but sideways meaning as if he had an arm growing out his ear or something like that. I just looked at him weird. I just had a thought….. don't look at me like that….. I think all the time…. and NO it wasn't new territory to me. But anyways… why do I want to blackmail them again? When Enrique's got this other plan to totally humiliate them. I really can't be bothered thinking about something else, evil to do to them. ………. WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO SURPRISE THERE? I JUST CAN'T BE BOTHERED THINKING RIGHT NOW! USUALLY I CAN!! Have you ever herd the turn beet red? Used when someone's embarrassed? Well I don't think that it's quite fitting. Considering beetroots are purpley. It's just as insane as that trippy multi-colored patterned glass. You know that cool one, with all the patterns are stuff. Boy do I love that glass. Yup yup ^_^ !!

"So did you have a plan?" He asked. Of course not. Wait a sec with my quick thinking I just came up with something brilliant. A smile teased the corner of my mouth. Time to bring back the Eyeliner and mascara.             

I really hoped none of u's thought that it was going to be a lemon, cause I don't think that I could possibly write a lemon. Oh my innocent mind.

Enrique: *Rubbs big lump on side of head* Whatever! 

I'm seriose! 

Anyway's next chapter, will probably be the start of olli and Johnny getting them back. I already have heaps of ideas for it and I hope that you like them.

The comment at the end about bringing back the 'eyeliner and mascara' will be a big part of the next chapter or the chapter after that, or the chapter after that, or the ch….

Enrique: OK we gate it!!!

Oliver: Ok please R&R! or I sware she's going to go mental. *Cassie starts pacing the room*

Or the next chapter, or the next chapter, or the next…………..


	5. Soap

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade…… 

I finished my exams last week, SO I'm going to have a lot more time to finish my fics, I WILL HOPEFULLY finish this b4 school starts. 

Enrique: You know that you wont, your WAY to lazy!! 

*glares at Enrique* 

Oliver: Don't start! Just co-operate. Be friends.

*crosses arms and turns away* No!

Enrique: *nose pointes to the sky* I don't want to be friends with scum. 

Oliver: …. Enrique, shouldn't have said that. 

Enrique that's a real insult coming from you. 

Enrique: What are you getting at, bitch?

Bitch? You'd know all about 'bitch' wouldn't you…

Enrique: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Whatever you want it to mean. *grins*

Oliver: Before this gets out of hand I suggest you read…..

"Soap" 

I'm in the mood for something sweet….. like a wowwy pop (Translation: Lolly pop. Te he, I'm a loser). I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Yum, yum, yum, yum…. Hmm. Wonder what Johnny and Robert are up to. I looked curiously at the pair seated on the couch. They looked back at me mischievously. What are they up to? It's something evil. I just know it!! Johnny and Robert stood up and walked seductively toward me. Ooooookkk. What the hell is going on? I step back as they step toward me, but unfortunately backed myself into a wall. Who put that wall there anyways?  

"W-what d-do you w-want?" I stuttered, that made me sound do weak and defenceless.

"We just wanted to have a little fun" Johnny answered. That was anything but the answer that I wanted to hear. What exactly does he mean fun. He placed a finger teasingly on my chest and ran it down. That just answered my question. His hand ran lower until he had a firm grasp on….

"Ahhhhhh…………" I shot up from bed. What a nightmare!! *shudder* Ew, ew, ew, EW!! Johnny and Robert. I feel so dirty. *shakes uncontrollably* AH! The dirt's not coming off. Ok, don't stress. AH!! IT WAS PROBABLY ANOTHER PREMONITION!! I'm going to have to stay as far away from Johnny and Robert as I can for a while. They're not trustworthy, EVIL!

I glance sideways at the digital clock, begging that I have enough time to go back to sleep. Despite the fact that I am enhancing the chances of having another nightmare. Oh well! I'm tired and if I don't get more sleep I won't make it through the day. 10:37 *groan* Dammit!! Now I have to get up. No sleeping for me. Hmm, that strange, Enrique's not in bed, I thought that since he said he was going to have a late night and watch TV with Johnny that he would've slept in. I shrug it off and slowly rise up and take an undignified crash to the floor. SHITtttacki mushrooms. I really have to control my language it's totally unacceptable, at this rate I'm going to turn into Johnny him and his fucking toilet mouth. CRAP!! I mean oh bloody hell. Geez. Ok Bite my tounge. …. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH That F*CKING HURT! BLOODY PIECE OF SHIT!! NOW I'M F*CKING BLEEDING!! Note to self: Next time just wash mouth out with soap. I ripped a tissue out of the box and stuffed it in my mouth. Thtupid pief of thit! Ok! Ok! Where's the soap. 

*            *            *

I've always hated the taste of soap. Yuck! ANYWAYS!!! Down stairs for me. I walk gracefully down the stairs, make sure I don't tumble down them. As I make it to that hallway I hear the TV, and Johnny's voice talking to Enrique. Johnny Eww *shudder* Hmmmmm… The plot thickens. OWW!! Crap, so much for trying not to fall on my but! I just took another fall, standing on one of Enrique's 'action figures' What the hell is it doing down here? Enrique was probably playing his 'games' with them. I moved into the room catching a yawn as I came in. Enrique and Johnny turned and looked at me. 

"What are you doing back up, squirt?" Johnny asked. I raised an eyebrow, trying not to make eye contact with the fiery Scot.                                                                  

"Yeah Oliver you said that you were going to bed" Enrique added. I raised my other eyebrow. 

"I did go to bed and now I'm up, cause it's 20 to 11" I said as if stating the obvious. Johnny and Enrique looked at each other then back at me, and rolled over laughing. 

"What's so funny?" I asked innocently, trying not to lose my temper.  Enrique swallowed a giggle to answer.

"10:40 PM, Oliver. It's still Saturday" He's answered before joining Johnny in laughter. 10:40 pm? O_O!! Ooooppps. Oh Well THAT explains why it's still dark out side and every light in the room is turned on. Trust me NOT to notice. Now I can get some more well deserved sleep. Laugh well you can my immature adversaries, but one day I will strike and …… and …….. DAMMIT!! I hate it when you start a sentence and it sounds really good and makes you sound smart and then you screw it up cause you forgot the word or something stupid like that. I turned around viciously ignoring the uncontrollable laughter coming from the pair. *yawn* Well at least something good came out of this….. I just haven't figured out what it is yet. Time will tell. I collapse 'literally' on my bed, thankfully not hitting my head on the post. That would have hurt, if it did happen, but no need to live in the past. *yawn* Ok now I'll go back to sleep…..

*          *          *

2 hours later………

Yep I'll sleep any time soon. Yep just close my eyes and think of nothing. Yep, nothing at all. Nothing, nothing, nothing….. NOTHING!! Dammit it's not working, I just can't sleep. Don't you hate that how when you try to sleep it's said that if you clear your mind of all thoughts and think of nothing you can finally sleep. But the problem is thinking about nothing is thinking about something and thinking of something is NOT thinking of nothing!. And very often you get side tracked like you may be on the brink of sleep when out of nowhere you start thinking about glass. Or you could start thinking about how thinking about nothing is useless, that your actually think of something. (AN: For other meaningless points in life please read 'Meaning of Life- Soul mates' This fic will be updated soon) And so on and so on. I could continue like this forever. I could try going back to the basics. Ok. I closed my eyes. 'One sheep jumping over the fence, 2 sheeps jumping over the fence…………………………

1hour later………….

'Three thousand one hundred and fifteen sheeps jumping over the fence……. Three thousand AHHHHH….. It's useless, this used to work when I was little after I had that nightmare about giant rabbits taking over the world from planet Bunzillvania. Ooo.. I always hated that dream, therefore being the reason behind my delusional and sometimes hysterical fear of Rabbits *looks around nervously* I don't want to talk about it. *sob* 

I really should try and sleep if I want to begin preparation for the plan tomorrow while Johnny and Robert are out of the country. Yes yes they are going out of the country AGAIN. I don't know where they're going, I didn't really bother to ask. Oh well it gives myself and Enrique some time to creat a master plan *Rubs hands together evilly in anticipation* or other stuff….*giggles* Hey don't look at me like that. YOU'RE THE ONE'S WITH THE DIRTY MINDS. So immature. Ok, ok so now I'm REALLY going to go to sleep!…………… 'Drip, drip, drip……' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

I never noticed that dripping sound until now. It must be coming from the tap in the bathroom. I should probably get up and turn it off….. BUT I CAN'T BE BOTHERED!! But I can't very well sit here and put up with that "Drip, drip, drip……' I can't handle it. I should get up, but my bodies asleep while my mind is still wide awake! MAYBE the dripping will eventually subside and put me to sleep.

'………………….drip, drip, drip, drip…………………….'

3 hours later………….

"drip, drip, drip…..' It's 5 'AM' and I'm STILL wide awake. I'm am now on the brink of Hysterics, sitting at the corner of my bed holding my knees to my chest, with blood shot eyes (I don't think I've blinked in an hour) & giggling maniacally to my self, while rocking backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards………

"He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he…….." I LOVE plotting EVIL!! AND I assure you that it's so much easier when you have gone CRAZZZYYY. I should try it sometime. NEways… Like I said.. I love plotting evil for instance making Johnny and Robert PAY for not hearing me knock!! 

Do you want to know my BRILLIANT plan?……… YOU DOOOOOO!! OK! *looks around suspiciously*BUT you can't tell NE1!! 

OK…. Johnny and Robert don't know that Enrique knows that I know about their um… 'relationship'

SOOOO…… I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine.

You see……. I'm going to blackmail them into both having to cross dress AND pretend to be *snort of laughter* ……. *giggle* Lesbians ….. *Evil hysterical laughter* BUT that's not all! NO, no, no… I'm going to send them to a 'romantic' restraint were they will sit at a table for two. Meanwhile I will be sitting at a near by table with Enrique. But of course I won't be me, cause if they see me with Ernique then they'll know that he knows about them. SOOO Enrique is going to be there with on of his 'whores' ………. ME ^_^!!! Yes, yes I'm going to do it! I'm going to bring back Vicki. I wanna see them squirm. This is going to be the most fun I've had since I last dressed as a girl. *cough cough* not that I enjoyed it. Cause I didn't. Being the man I am, I like doing 'manly' things like ummm…Chain-sawing, Building decks, Barbecuing, Extreme anything. They call me XXXX, Arm wrestling, Scratching myself, Talking about sports, Fixing things with a hammer, Fixing hammers and ummmm… perving on girls. Yup yup ^_^ I do all of that stuff. WELL!!! 5:30. WHAT!! 5:30? It took me half a f&cking hour to think all that!! Geeze I think really slow. Its…….. like……..I'm……. thinking………like……….this. But I should be thinking a lot faster, considering we think in consepts and not words so I should be thinking like. Getfood……Eatfood….sleepnow. 

All that thinking has made me tiered, I think that I'll go to sleep. *yaw* ………..

*            *            *

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, SMASH!!!' Stupid damn alarm clock. The bloken clock fell to the ground in many pieces due to the extensive force I'd put into the punch. My blood shot eyes opened slightly and I squinted at the excessive amount of light pouring in to the room. AHHHH I'm melting!!! Ok 2 hours of sleep can't be normal. I know that your all probably saying 'I go to parties all the time and get no sleep at all' Well nya nya cause I usually get a healthy amount of sleep therefore this seems extremely un-natural to me. OK, NOW to start my BRILLIANT plan, first thought I have to tell Enrique what going to happen. Johnny and Robert aren't expecting a thing. *giggles*   
  


I'm sorry guys, that I'm prolonging the inevitable. I promise that Oliver and Enrique will get the other two clowns back soon. I hope you didn't hate it though ^_^     

Enrique: They all hated it! I can see it in their eyes.

Oliver: Don't be so mean Enrique. This chapter wasn't THAT bad. 

Don't flatter me Oliver, I know that it was really crap. But guys please I'm begging you NO FLAMES!

Oliver: I'll just use them to toast marshmallows. 

I have a very sensitive self-esteem……

Enrique: No you don't! You are soooo confident.

Oh yeah and this coming from *puts on stupid prissy voice* 'Mr I love my self SOOO much'!!

Enrique: *glares* You'd know!

EXCUSE ME!!

Enrique: You herd me!

Well I want to hear you say it again.

Enrique: I CALLED YOU A BITCH *runs away*

*pause* You didn't call me a bitch…..

Enrique: Oh yeah…… But I was thinking it.. *grins* 

You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing.

Oliver: Thanx for reading, you guys are great. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZE R&R. Cassie needs all the motivation she can get. 

Buy buy.

Enrique: thank f*cking god!

Oliver: Enrique no swearing!! Bite your tongue.

Enrique: No thanx I've read the fic and no what happened.

Oliver: *grins* Fine then…… Hey Cass

Yeah?

Oliver: Where's the soap? 

Enrique: *Runs away screaming*  


	6. Sweet sweet revenge

HELLO!! It's me again. Trunks_oliver fan. aka Cassie. But now I am known as BOE!! This is the next instalment of Eyeliner and Mascara. 

Enrique: and it's a crap one to.

Shut up Enrique! Don't give away the ending! 

Oliver: This is where the pay back begins. 

Yup yup ^_^  I hope that you enjoy this chapter….. cause I enjoyed writing it.!!!!

Enrique: She doesn't really want you to enjoy it, she wants to torture you!!

Oliver: Enjoy ^_^

"Sweet, sweet revenge"        

Well what do ya know, after an almost sleepless night, I'm the most energetic I've been in a long time. Maybe it's because I'm so happy about getting Johnny and Robert back. Revenge is sweet!! MMmmmmmm sweet! Sweet, sweet syrup…. I mean revenge. Ok, ok you caught me, I'm only energetic due to the syrup, sweet, sweet syrup. NEWAY enough about syrup!! Anyone up for a little *giggle* revenge? Ooooooo you are. What a coincidence. Me too!!       
Ok, I've told Enrique the basics of the plan all I have to do now is fill in a few minor details. 

"Ok, I'm going to have to wear a different color wig and change name cause they already know Vicki, and that would just ruin everything" I've got this worked out to the very last sentence. Mwahahaha!! 

"Umm Oliver you don't have to dress up you know….."

"It's ok Enrique I really don't mind"

"No but there's another way" 

"_Seriously Enrique I'm FINE, I don't mind dressing up as a girl" _It's not that I _enjoy _dressing as a girl, it's just that I know that it's is necessary for the plan to work. *looks around suspiciously* DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!! 

"Ok what ever you say Oliver but…"

"No but's Enrique! I don't mind the humiliation. I am man enough to do this" 

"Oh yeah, real manly of you Oliver!" 

"Can I sense a hint of sarcasm?"

"Nahh!! Good one Sherlock!" Hey! that's not very nice!! What do you s'pose is up his arse? Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed? But that would mean that he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed every morning, considering his bed is up against a wall. Or maybe he rolls into the wall and hits his head really hard?!? Oh well he's just a grumpy bum. *pouts* 

I growl inwardly at him. 

"So what do we do first?" He asks. Stupid goofball!! You'd think someone who claims to be smarter than an ape would know the answer to that question. Pft! I mean what a loser.

"I don't know……." Ummm, I know that I _should _know the answer to that, but….. I don't. I'll just need to think.

"I thought that considering you created this so called brilliant plan, that you would have come up with a way to start it, but then again that's just me. Someone like you, probably wouldn't think of something that obvious" He said with an annoying grin. Seriously what the hell is wrong with him today? Pft, who knows? He's probably got his period?!?……... I just thought of what I need to do!!

"ANYWAYS… I'm going to go and get this up and running!! Considering I thought of how to do so" I said with a grin and left the room giggling evilly in my head. 

*            *            *

They look confused, or is that fear I see in those pitiful eyes. Both Johnny and Robert were seated at the kitchen table, and I at the other side of them. My mouth slid in to a grin, in an attempt to make them shudder. But as usual my attempts to faze anyone has failed. Neither Johnny or Robert have even attempted a movement ever since I cornered them to their seats. This blackmail could go horribly wrong, considering if I use their relationship against them, who's saying that they won't find out about myself and Enrique and use that against us. BUT we always have the *giggles* photos…. te he ^_^!! Ok time to bring out the guns. Ready ……………. Aim…………….. FIRE!!! 

I took a deep shuddering (shuddering in excitement!!) breath. Johnny growled. 

"What do you want?" he asked under his breath. I grinned. Thanks for setting that up for me Jonathan. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my the table and my chin on my fists. This is going to fun!!

"Here's the deal" Ooooo, it feels even better mocking Robert than I though it would. They both twinged. "I have a proposition for you both…… I won't tell Enrique or anyone else about your 'relationship'….. if………" I think I'll just leave them I suspense for a little. Payback!! 

"If..?" Robert asked. Pft trust you to spoil the moment, that was perfectly good tension I had built up there. And you just had to go and ruin it!! I grinned. I think I'll be extra evil now. ^_^.

"If, Robert….. you and your 'partner' Johnny must….. *giggles* ….. cross dress, and go to a romantic restaurant were I have booked a table for two, you must stay for a whole 3 coarse meal….. and don't think you can get away with any funny business. Because you may not be able to see me, but I'll be there!! believe me! I have eyes EVERYWHERE" That felt good. HEY!! For what I had just said, they don't seem very effected by it. Your really pushing it there lads. " O and I forgot to mention that you have to pretend to be lesbians, and kiss a total of …… hmmmmm…… lets say 10 times! No more, no less, otherwise I tell Enrique and your parents" I swear that if it weren't for gravity they would have both hit the roof. But the expressions on their faces was something that will stay with me forever. They were identical looks of pure fear. they look like they've seen ghosts. 

"Any objections?" I asked tilting my head to the side in question. Both their mouths open to talk but nothing comes out. 

"I didn't think so" I said standing and heading to the fridge for a drink. "O and I suggest that you both start getting 'dressed' for your 'date' because your table has been booked for 7:30, so you have about…….. an hour" When I had turned from the fridge I noticed that both had already left. *sob* I'm so proud *giggles* I feel so ALIVE!!! Don't think for a second that I shouldn't have been so mean! Cause they deserved that, AND this is all just for your entertainment. 

I took a sip of my drink, looking down at my watch. Hmmm Not long now. Te He……… SHIT!! I forgot that I have to get ready too!!! I quickly placed my drink back in the fridge and ran upstairs to my room.         

*              *             *

Success again. I look great!! This time I'm wearing a blond wig. (my sisters of coarse) I'm also wearing a red mini dress with spaghetti straps, (also belonging to my sister) black panty hose and a black bra (filled with tissues). And can't forget the bright red fake nails. Yummmy!! Enrique put on some eyeliner and mascara for me, and I put on the rest of my make up. And don't stress, I look nothing like Vicki. I look so much better than that. I recon that I could pass for a model. 

About 15 minutes ago I herd Johnny and Robert leave via the front door. I haven't seen what they look like yet. Don't want to ruin the surprise. 

I picked up my red handbag which contained my emergency make up (never leave home without it) and a camera. I knocked on Enrique's room where he had been getting into his tux. He opened the door. Ooooo who's a pretty polly. The suit I picked out for him looks great, Enrique really has no fashion sense! 

Enrique grinned and wolf whistled at me. I did a little turn and a curtsey.

"Don't you look HOT! Geeze Oliver I never would have guessed that it would be you under all that glamour" He said taking my arm in a link. Sleazy bastard was that supposed to be an insult? Is he saying that I'm not usually glamorous? …. *sigh* Oh well. 

"Ok for tonight my name is……. Lisa" He groaned. 

"But one of my ex-girlfriends name was Lisa" I sighed. 

"Ok you suggest a name?" I ordered. Enrique shrugged.

"Clair…."

"Clair! Clair!! NO WAY!! That's my sisters name!!" I yelled. Enrique laughed nervously.

"Well you do kinda look like her, a bit….. I mean with the blond hair and all her clothes and everything" He shrugged. Ok so it's true Clair is a blond and I'm wearing her clothes, and kinda the same shades of make up she wears. AND we've always been kinda similar looking. But that still doesn't give him the right to say that my sisters hot.

"So your saying that my sister's hot?" I asked putting my hand on my hip. 

"I never said that!!" He said throwing his arms into the air in frustration. 

"Yes you did! You said that I looked hot, and now your saying that I look like my sister" You'd thought that I had gone crazy didn't you. 

"Oliver…. come on! You know that's not what I meant! Now lets just go, or we'll lose our table" He said placing his hands calmly on my shoulders and staring at me with those big …. blue …. puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Ok!! ………. But call me Lisa" He grinned and we continued our walk to the limo wait for us outside. 

Like? Please don't flame….. pretty please. Enrique said that you would. 

Enrique: They will Cass! Everyone hates you!! *evil hysterical laughter*

Oliver: Enrique that was mean!

Enrique: So.

I hate you Enrique!!!!

Enrique: Good, that's one problem out of the way.

*pouts* meany *walks away*

Oliver: Cassie was supposed to tell you before she was insulted…. that when 'Oliver' was telling Johnny and Robert his blackmail that it was an identical conversation that they had in the first chapter just the other way around. NEWAYS……. I hope that everyone had a GR8 Christmas and a happy new year!! and Cassie wants everyone to know that she'll be updateing soon, (if she gets lots of reviews) and that it's almost her birthday!! NEWA|YS 

cya

Luv Cassie aka BOE ^_^

Enrique: Shut up!!

NO!!!!


	7. Sucpiciouse

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade….

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers!! I love you all, I never in my life thought that it would become so popular. I'm so happy *cries*

Anyways I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I dedicate it to ALL the reviewers. Thanx guys

Enjoy… ^_^

"Suspicious"

We arrived at the restaurant just in time. Enrique opened my door, helped me out of the limo and lead me to the double doors. When we entered we were lead to nice romantic table in the corner, just a short distance from Johnny and Robert. Johnny wasn't wearing a wig, he'd just combed his spiky hair down and it was just below his shoulders, he was wearing a long black dress with long flared sleeves and high black shoes. On the other hand Robert that wearing a knee length royal red skirt and black strappy top, and he has a brown wig on and I think that he's put mascara in his eyebrows. Te he ^_^. And might I add I think that they both went a bit over board with the fake boobs, I mean you haven't seen a real watermelon until you've seen this. But mine looks so real that even I think that I'm a chick. But then all the testosterone kicks in an I touch them and realise that they are actually water balloons.   They saw us enter and noticed Enrique (but not me ^_^ ) and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Now for the surprise part of the plan which I had kept a secret from everyone! Well almost everyone, I had to tell Francesco the owner of this place so he could have it set up when I got here. I reached into the rose vase, and just as planned there were two ear pieces, and also just as planned there is a teeny tiny microphone on the rose on Johnny and Robert's table. You weren't expecting that were you!?!? I put one of the ear pieces into my ear and gave one to Enrique which he put in his ear. 

Johnny and Robert weren't expecting a thing. Both their cheeks were slightly flushed and they were trying to avoid eye contact with Enrique whom kept glancing at them winking. Yes, yes I planned that. Just another thing to keep them on their toes. 

'Is that Clair Enrique's with?' I herd Johnny's voice echo through my ear piece, which Enrique heard also. I tilt my head sideways look inconspicuously at them. 

'I'm not sure' Robert answered. 'But think about it why would Enrique date Clair when he knows perfectly well that Oliver doesn't want him dating her. Remember that fiasco?' I herd Johnny sigh. 

'Yeah, I remember. But that chick sure does look like her' 

'Well it could be her, cause Oliver could have used her to spy on us, and therefore she'd be using Enrique!' Robert said triumphantly. 

'Poor stupid Enrique! He should have known that a pretty girl like Clair wouldn't date him in a million years' Johnny laughed.

I looked back at Enrique. He glared dangerously at the salt and pepper shakers. Poor Enrique. Although I kinda agree with Johnny, but only because Enrique's not her type. Not for any other reason!! Cause despite the fact that Enrique's not exactly the smartest cookie, he's still my Enrique!! Nobody else's!!  

I wonder if they remember the part of my blackmail concerning them having to kiss? 

The waiter (or should I say waitress) stepped to our table to take our orders. Enrique smiled suggestively at her. Ok so despite the fact that Enrique is now gay, he still hits on girls but he would never dream of going any further than just a little flirt. The waitress giggled. 

"Have you …. decided on something………. to order yet?" she said between compressed laughter. Enrique ordered for us both and the girl left. 

Meanwhile I noticed Johnny and Robert receive their meals as their conversation picked up a bit. 

'Did Oliver say that we needed to kiss 10 or 15 time?' Johnny asked. I grinned.

'I think that it was ten. Actually no I'm positive that it was ten!' Damn you Robert! You and your elephant memory! I sensed movement from the single table next to them, a lonely man stood dragging his chair and taking it to Johnny and Robert's table. They both shuddered as the man joined them, I grinned at Enrique whom was holding in a growing urge to laugh. 

'So how are you two girls going?' The middle aged man asked. Johnny looked as if he was about to gag. And I haven't seen that expression on Robert's face since the time Enrique left some of his mums cheese in the fridge for four weeks while he went on holidays.     

'We're fine, but we were kinda in the middle of something' Johnny hinted. The man grinned.

'Oh that's ok, just pretend I'm not here' This time Johnny actually did gag. Robert looked ready to choke someone.

'Ok, I can see that you don't get what I'm trying to say' Johnny said slowly as if talking to a baby 'We don't want you here, see! We're here … TOGETHER!' I laughed so hard at that, 'together'. I don't know why but I just find that so hilarious. The man grinned widely. 

'Oh so you two are, lesbians. You know? That's a TOTAL turn on!' He said bringing his arms around the two 'girls' necks. 'This could be so fun if you would let it be' Johnny's face went a rose red. He lifted his clenched fist and ……… socked the horney barsted directly in the face. Francesco rushed over to their table as the man went head over heals over his chair knocking the rose vase and the Champaign filled glasses over. The microphone started emitting a loud hissing noise. Myself and Enrique quickly pulled the ear pieces out as the hissing reached a high pitched crescendo. The whole restaurant heard the irritating noise coming from Johnny and Robert's table. The man scrambled causing heads to turn.                         

Robert was cowering trying not to be seen, whilst Johnny attempted to beet the shit out of the guy. Francesco was bent over the guy trying to prevent Johnny from doing too much damage, which from the way he was going would probably send him to hospital. 

People are starting to get suspicious, even worse, Robert's getting suspicious we can afford to get busted. Hopefully Johnny will keep them occupied long enough. Francesco and some other customers finally pried Johnny from the man, despite his objections. Francesco sent the man packing from the restaurant. Accusing him of sexual assault, Johnny sat back down with Robert and assisted him in trying to find where that hissing noise was coming from. 

"Maybe we should get out of here?" Enrique suggested getting nervous "They're going to find it!"

"Don't worry about it. Don't worry about it!" I said confidently. "It's hidden so well they'll never find it" I turned back to the pair searching through the mess while Francesco mopped up the champagne. 

"Found it!" Robert's voice rang. "It looks like a microphone" Enrique raised an eyebrow. 

"I think that it's time to go" I said standing up as did Enrique.

*            *            *

Ok so that didn't go quite as well as planned. BUT I did get a good laugh. And the whole world did find out about Johnny and Robert were together after all. Turns out that there was a reporter there when Robert's wig slipped slightly. There were pictures all over the news of the two royals dressed as girls. But poor Enrique I don't think he has quite gotten over Johnny's comment about Clair, he's been moping around for almost an hour. It's depressing really, watching a man of his stature punch pillows and walls all day. Do you like pillows? I do! I'm not aloud anything hard. (AN: I thank Isa and Kim for that) Enough about pillows. 

I think that I'm going to let Johnny and Robert off this time. Cause I think I've been mean enough………. OK so I just can't be bothered think of something else to blackmail them with. And don't you dare think that for one second that I'm being lazy, cause I'm not!! ANYWAY we've always got the photos if anything goes wrong. *giggles* 

Like? Review. Dislike? Don't.

ATTENTION!!!! I'd like to make a proporsition for you all. If I get 65 reviewers for this chappie. I will add two chapter at once. I won't update until I get 65… pleeze don't fink that I mean, or that I'm a loser cause I need to bribe the readers to get reviews. Cause I'm not. It's just that I have a mission. Cause there is this one person that I dislike a bit and this person has more reviews than me, and cause im a bitch I want to catch up!! She's not a very nice person. She was mean to me. So please help me complete my quest. Thanx. O and it's getting closer and closer to my birthday!! The 6th of Feb. I thank everyone for the b'day wishes they sent. So I hope to c you all in the next chapter! Bub bye!!

Luv  Cass

P.S. Don't feel obligated to review it is totally up to you! Thanx bye!! 


	8. BUSTED!

I'd like to thank everyone for all the positive reviews and thank you all for wishing me a happy birthday. I love you all SOOOO  much that I'm going to post a chapter now instead of waiting for all the reviews! ^_^ Umm NEWAYS Thanx mystical phenoix for the offer to flame the perpetrator, I've wanted to SOOOOOOO much but her thingy is on no annonymouse reviews and I wouldn't want her to know who I am. Cause im a woose. (how eva you spell that?)

NEWAYS this is dedicated yet again to the loverly reviewers cause your all SOOOO loverly!! ^_^ This title is pretty self explanatory. 

Enjoy……. 

"BUSTED!!"

"Oliver did Clair by any chance come down from Paris to visit, recently?" Johnny asked. Oh crap what do I do? I can't very well say that it was me!

"Umm….. ye…ah…. But she went back home yesterday" I said sadly.

"So she'd be home now?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah I s'pose?" Shit! Shouldn't have said that!!

"Thanks Oliver" They said running off. What the hell are they going to do? Oh…. NO!! They're going to call her and then we'll be busted! SHIT!! I ran upstairs to my room so I could listen in on their conversation through my phone. I picked it up. It was still ringing. 

*           *          *

"Hello?"

"Ahh.. Is this Clair?" 

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Johnny"

"……."

"Johnny McGregor"

".……"

O_O "Oliver's friend" 

"Oh that Johnny! Hello how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, but I was actually wanting to ask you something, if I could?"

"Sure, shoot"

"I was wondering, how much Oliver told you?"

"Told me? Told me about what?"

"Stop sticking up for him, we know that he told you" 

"I'm lost, what are we talking about?"

"You know! You were out at the Chez Louise with Enrique the other night"

"Enrique……….. Ew!" 

"So you weren't there?"

"Hell no! For the past week I've been in Australia looking for a good looking Aussie boy friend. And I only got back home today. So you see it couldn't have been me"

"But this person was wearing your clothes, and looked exactly like you. She even had your colour hair"  

"*sigh* Hmmm, think about it Johnny. I have some wigs and cloths still stashed at Olli's place. AND who is the only person in the world who could pull off my look?"

"……………"

"DUH!! Someone related to me! There is no one else who can look as good as me in those clothes!"

"Ya know Clair, here I was thinking that you were a total ditz and then you go and surprise me" 

"Thanks Johnny………."

"Ok thanks for your help Clair cya"

"Bye"

*           *           *

I pace the length of my room for the 30 time in 2 minutes. Crap, crap, crap!! I'm in sooooooo much shit!! What should I do? There's only one thing to do. Pretend that I don't know what the hell they are talking about! I hope it works cause after that I'm totally screwed!!

*            *            *

"Ok Oliver we know that you told Enrique" Robert said glaring at me from across the dinner table. I'd managed to avoid them for almost two days, and this being the first time they'd cornered me and Enrique in to a room at the same time, and it just so happened that it's during my favourite meal of the day!

"I don't know what your talking about?" I said innocently shrugging my shoulders. 

"Enrique?" Johnny said, now everyone's eyes were fixed on Enrique. Crap he hates that, he's going to panic. But surprisingly he's handling the situation well he doesn't even look fazed. 

"Oliver didn't tell me how he walked in on you two and then..….. I mean…. Oh crap!" He said slamming a hand to his forehead I did the same. 

"Oliver! You broke your promise! You said that you wouldn't tell Enrique anything!" Robert said rather frustrated. 

"That makes me feel really left out!" Enrique complained folding his arms. 

"Shut up Enrique!"

"No seriously I didn't tell him anything! He figured it out himself" I argued. Johnny and Robert laughed. 

"Enrique couldn't even figure out Brad Pitt was gay!"

"Umm.. Johnny, Brad Pitt isn't gay" I corrected.

"I resent that remark, I was the one who first figured out that Brad Pitt was gay! And I told you! Don't take credit for my brilliance!" Enrique argued. Johnny laughed again. I don't know where Enrique pulled it from, in think it's just cause all the girls like Brad so Enrique just convinced himself that.  

"See what I mean! There is no way in the world that he would have figured it out for himself!" Robert insisted. Ok so he does have a point.

"Ok so what would you do if I did? Which I didn't!" 

"Well then we'd have to kill you! Or we could maybe arrange something to my liking" Johnny said with a smirk. Just as Johnny did, Enrique lent forward on his elbows. 

"I don't think that you two will be doing any arranging, thats what myself and Oliver will be doing" 

Enrique knows very well that the combined force of Robert and Johnny is nothing to stand against. They could beat the shit out of us. We're going to die. Johnny and Robert looked at Enrique bemused.

"What are you talking about? What do you have to go on?" Johnny asked. Enrique smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. THE PHOTOS!! We're saved. Thank you god. *kisses ground*

Enrique pulled out one photo and showed it to Robert. 

"Who's the smart one now?" Enrique mocked. Johnny growled. I always knew Enrique was smart!!

"How many of these do you have?" Robert asked

"Well since it was from Oliver's camera and he had his eye's closed only 5 of them turned out, and then I made double and then there's the negatives" Enrique smiled proudly. Stupid Enrique your not supposed to say how many you have! Now they no exactly how many to destroy. "And don't think you'll be finding them easily, for every picture that 'mysteriously' goes missing, I'll just make 2 more copies. Cause your going to have to earn them back one by one" Oh well for what he lacks upstairs he makes up for in evilness. Which is probably a good thing! I trained him well. I taught him everything he knows. *sniff* I'm so proud. Johnny smiled

"Let me guess they're under your under your pillow" He smirked. Enrique's face went blank. AHH!! What kind of idiot leaves something like that under their pillow. Diaries are not included!!

"Shit!" Enrique squeaked dashing quickly out of the room. I shook my head in shame. One bright shining moment and the next second it's gone! It's sad really. 

*            *            *

After a ten minute wait, Enrique returned with a smirk on his face. 

"You'll never find them this time!" He said proudly. I hope that's a good thing. I wonder where he hid them?

"Enrique, We'll find them ya know! Anywhere is no good for my brilliance!" Johnny coked his head towards the sky, or to be more specific 'the roof'. Enrique smiled and sat back down.

"We haven't gotten anything planned yet, so we'll have to call everyone back here tomorrow, meeting adjourned" He stood back up and left, I quickly ran after him. 

*            *          * 

FINALLY! Sleep! Ok I know that it's only 9:30 but with all that excitement it feels like so much later. Anyways I think I'll just drift off…….. Wait a sec what's that poking out from under my pillows? ……… AAHHHHHHHHHHH…. The pictures!! Why in hell would Enrique hide them under my pillow? Stupid idiot! Trust him to do that!!! Here I was thinking that he'd come up with some brilliant hiding place for these and he just transfers them from his pillow to mine!! Brilliant!! If you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic! Hmm I'll get bad dreams if these stay under my pillow so I'll put them……. Ummmmm ….. in the ducted heating vent. Yeah!! ….. Wait a sec that's way to obvious I mean seriously if you don't hide something under your pillow which is your first option you hide it in the vent. DUH!! Ok hmmmm…..  I no!! I'll put it in my bedside draw! They'll never find it! I'm SO smart! I place the photo's in the draw and close it. Hmmm I wonder what he's done with the negative? Cause they're not with these photo! Oh well I can't be bothered thinking about this when I'm so tiered!! Ok I'm going to go to bed now so byb bye……….   

Any ideas will be gr8tly appreciated!! So feel free. And thank you all again. AND I don't own anything!! Literally. Anyways id better go, vause I gotta beguin preporation for my party. If neone can make it 2morrow that would be gr8 cyas all in the next chappie!!!

Luv ya

Luv cass 


	9. Cameras, pools, birds and mums

Hello! Me again! I'm so happy that you guys like this strop, all though I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter, that's why I haven't updated for a while, well that and the fact that I was just a bit lazy! I apologise for the huge delay! But here, finally is chapter 9……. Enjoy!

"Camera's, pools, birds and mums" 

This is getting really annoying, cause Enrique can't think of anything totally mean to do to Johnny and Robert. BUT what's even worse is he keeps asking me to come up with ideas. A good thing has come from this, and that's Johnny and Robert haven't yet found my SECRET hiding spot for the photo's. Stupid Enrique thought that he could hide them under my pillow and get away with it but NO cause they searched my room from top to bottom yesterday and couldn't find anything. They even looked in the vents. But guess where they didn't look? In my bedside table. Mwahahahahaha!!! Sometimes I even surprise myself with my brilliance. *sigh* I should be famous… what am I talking about I already AM famous, for my beauty, my beyblading and of course my smartness…. I mean my brilliance. Ummm… change of subject…. Oh My GOD I had the weirdest dream last night….. *silence* ….. Do you wanna know what happened? ………..*silence* ………. Well I'm going to tell you anyway. OK, WELL it started in this house and I was in the kitchen with Enrique, and then the phone rang and Enrique answered it, and when he did his head got sucked in to the phone and then suddenly his whole body was sucked in. It was so scary, ANYWAYS, time to go down stairs for lunch, I can't just stay cooped up in my room all day now can I! That would just be rood of my to do so. 

*            *            *

"Hey Oliver, where have you been for the past 4 hours?" Enrique asked, reaching for something in the fridge. I sat down at the table. Shoot now I remember why I was upstairs for so long, because I was trying to get away from Enrique and his hassling. Stupid Enrique, won't leave me alone about the photo's.  'We need to make 'em squirm' He'd say, 'But why can't we just hold on to them in case they're naughty' I'd ask. But NO!! He has to be a BIG bully. Mean old Enrique. 

"I've just cleaning my room and stuff" Enrique smiled. 

"What were you doing? Straitening your photo frames?" He thinks I'm crazy and that I go around like an idiot straitening pictures and centring salt and peppershakers, when really I don't do that. Only sometimes. Ok, ok I can't help it, its like a nervous tick. Whenever a picture isn't straight it annoys me and I have to fix it. I cant help it *pouts* 

"For your information _Enrique, _I wasn't doing that! *glares*" I roll my eyes, and Enrique smiles. *ring ring* *gasp* THE PHONE!!! Hmmm Déjà vu. Enrique moved to answer it. When without thinking I stopped him. 

"Enrique! Don't! It's a trap!!!" Enrique raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. It had also surprised me, but NO my mouth didn't stop there, it just kept on talking. 

"Ifyoupickitupthephonewilleatyourheadandsuckupyourbody!!!" (Gosh that was a mouthful, if you didn't quite get that, here's what I said 'If you pick it up, the phone will eat your head and suck up your body') I slapped a hand to my head so hard, that I almost fell over. STOP TALKING!! Your just making yourself sound like an even bigger idiot!!

"Trust me Enrique! Don't answer it! The phones EVIL!! *shudders*" OH MY GOSH!! Somebody stop me!! WHERE THE HELL IS THE OFF SWITCH?!?!?! I CANT FIND IT! I MUST BE BROKEN! I need a doctor *cries*. Enrique looked at me strangely before picking up the phone. Panic immediately swept through me.

"N   O   O   O   O   O   O   O   O   O   O   O   O   O………" I reached for the phone as if in slow motion. Enrique must have seen me coming, cause he made a run for it. (while talking on the phone, might I add) I would chase him if I could be bothered AND if I hadn't just tripped over my own feet. Well that was embarrassing. I lifted myself off the floor and back to the chair, that I had been sitting in. I bet cha Enrique's going to tell me that I've lost it when he gets back. Stupid Enrique. 

About five minutes later Enrique returned to the room whilst keeping a closer eye on my movements, I don't know what he thinks I'm going to do? 

"That was my mum, she said she wants me to send her down a tape of the house. She doesn't have any time to come down and visit" He informed me with very little emotion, I can't tell if he's happy that she's not coming down, or sad. Oh well, all I know is that I'm happy! Oh My God! Enrique's mum is one of the most annoying people in the world! Typical Italian! 'Eat this, eat that…. Blah blah blah blah blah!" I swear, she just doesn't stop talking! And she's so obsessed about Enrique, everything about him has to be perfect, clothes, hair and house. That's why I don't want her coming here! To my house! (Well to mine, Enrique's, Johnny's and Robert's house) But you know!! She'd be cleaning ALL day and telling me how dirty my house is! ARGH!!! I just don't like her touching anything cause she moved it and then I cant find it when I really need it. Oh crap, I just remembered, she doesn't know about myself and Enrique's relationship. She still thinks that he's straight. She'll FREAK!! I don't think that she likes me very much, cause as she said 'Cooking is something the women do' and 'Men are supposed to be big and strong so they can take care of their wives, not scrawny and prissy'. SHE DRIVES ME INSANE!!!

"Oh really, that's too bad." I said with my best sad look on. Enrique rolled his eyes, he always knows when I'm lying. Damn me and the fact that I'm so transparent!!! Just like glass. Te he! Like that trippy multi-coloured patterny glass. Have I told you how much I love that glass? *sigh* 

"Yeah, well anyway. I'm going to go and get started on filming some stuff for her, I think that ill start with the gardens…. And then maybe…." Then he trailed off, or maybe I just stopped listening, in don't know? One or the other.

"Yeah, I think I'll go that!" He said rushing down the hall, probably to get the camera. Ok so he was still going, I must have stopped listening. Jeez my tuning out of conversations is going to get me into real trouble one day, I should concentrate a bit more! ……. NAH!! *shakes head* 

Hmmmm… I'm bored. I stare out the window, and see a bird sitting on the sill. Lucky birds, not a care in the worlds. Such dumb creatures *sigh* I wish I were a smart bird. So I could fly and be free and stuff. And then I wouldn't have to worry about keeping my blimp clean and stuff. Lucky birdies. 

I just got inspired, well not really inspired I just suddenly have the erg to go for a walk outside.    

The beautiful outdoors, with it's beautiful trees, and beautiful, flowers and beautiful animals, and it beautiful …. Bugs and spiders….. EWWWWWewewewewewewewewew!!! I hate bugs and spiders!!! Maybe I wont go out side, come to think about it, there's a lot of outside stuff that I don't like, for instance bugs and spiders, dirt and grass, and……..and ………Oooo did I mention bugs? I really don't like bugs! They're so dirty!! I think I'll just stay inside! Yeah good Idea! *looks around* Too late, I must have walked out side while I was thinking ! Stupid me!!! Oh well might as well see if I can find Enrique and see if he's started his little filmy thingy. It's funny, Enrique had to fight so hard to be able to leave home, cause is mum was to afraid he'd get scared being out in the big, big world all on his lonesome. But eventually he got his way, don't ask me how he did it? It's a mystery to us all. We were all so surprised when he came out with the news that his mum said he could leave home, he's only been here for a month or two, and she's visited a total of 4 times, that's about 1 time every couple of weeks. Obviously this week cause she couldn't come and check on him face to face she thought that the next best thing would be to get a video of it. 

I walked carelessly down the garden path, looking at the beautiful rose bushes I had planted all around the backyard. *sigh* That's one thing I certainly do like about the outdoors, and that's the flowers, especially the roses! Such lovely things they are. The symbol of romance. *dreamt sigh* 

Hey look! It's another pretty bird, and there's a butterfly OOO and there's a lovely tree, another rose bush, a dragonfly, an Enrique, a pool….. A POOL!!! AHHHHHHH *SPLASH* Well that was graceful. Crap now I'm all wet. I can hear Enrique rushing over to help me. 

"Are you ok Oliver? Didn't you hear me calling you?" He asks, desperately hauling me out of the pool. I ring out my clothing and my hair, wishing to god that Johnny and Robert didn't see that. Enrique's got the camera in his hand, he must have been filming the rose garden.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered spitting water out of my mouth. He he I just had a sudden erg to do something EVIL. I smile sweetly at Enrique.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" I say holding out my arms to give him a hug. Without a second thought he complies and hugs me. But woopsy he forgot that I was still wet. He quickly pulls away when he feels the water seeping through his clothes. 

"Oliver!! You got me all wet" He cries out melodramatically. I put on my bestest ever puppy dogface. 

"I'm so sowwy Enrique-poo I didn't even realise" He smiled.

"That's ok, Olli" He answered placing an arm around my shoulders and lead me back toward the house. Seriously how totally gullible would you have to be to believe a boat load of shit like that! Stupid Enrique. Oh well, it was sweet of him, and cool on my account cause now I know that I can get him to do almost anything with my innocence, charm and sex appeal. Don't you dare laugh at me!! I have innocence, charm and sex appeal. Especially the last one. And you know its true. *give a saucy grin*

"What are you smiling at?" Enrique asks. Why did he have to look at me when I was thinking that? WHY? What do I say? 'I was just telling myself how sexy I am?' Nah I don't think that'll work. Better think of something fast cause he's waiting for an answer. 

"Me no smile" Oh yeah, me talk good. Nice one Sparticus! Well I just made an idiot of myself again. Enrique's probably going to break up with me cause I'm such a loser. He gives me a strange look, and turns away. See it's already started, he's going to break up with me tonight! I can see it. AHHHH!! I think that I want to cry. *sob*

"Is something wrong?" He asks. CAN'T ANYONE DO A LITTLE THINKING WITHOUT GETTING ASKED STUPID QUESTIONS?!?!? Ha?     

"No I'm fine"

"Sure?" OK! OK! Enough with the questions already! I'm fine! What else do you want me to say? 'Yeah I'm good except I've got this whole fungus thing going on.' 

"I'm sure." Fewf, I'm happy I didn't say the fungus thing out loud. That would have been embarrassing. Enrique looked at raised an eyebrow.

"You have a fungus?" Did he read my mind or did I just say that out loud? I think the first idea is most plausible. DAMN IT!!! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't do anything right, right now!!! 

"No!…. Of course not, that was just a figure of speech" Actually it's not really classified as a figure of speech! At least I don't think that it is? Enrique shrugged it off and we continued on our walk to the house. Lucky I got away with that one.       

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Sorry, it's not all that long, although it took me ages to write. I sware, the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update. So please feel free to give me a review. But PLEEEZZZ no flame, I haven't got ne yet, and id like to keep it that way please. Thanx guys, and hope to c u in the next chapter.

AN: I've got a whole new plot line, so I finally have somewhere to go with this fic, stay tuned to find out whats going to happen in the wacky world of Oliver!

Luv BOE

Cassie


	10. Screwed!

Dissclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I own a beyblade…. … but I don't hold the rights to the show…..crosses fingers 

I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. I really am. But it's just that I haven't had the time.

Enrique: Yes you have, you liar!

Ok so I'm lying, I just haven't been inspired. But I'll tell you what inspires me…… reviews.

Enrique: So that's your lame attempt to get reviews.

…..yes….. HAVE YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?

Enrique: No of coarse not….. it was just lame.

pulls massive as rubber mallet out of her pocket and chases Enrique with it 

then there was a big puff of smoke and a box appears, and out of that box appears….

Oliver: HEWWO!!!! looks around to see Cassie beating the shit out of Enrique I was too late… Oh well you'd better get reading. Enjoy !!

"Screwed!!" 

"So, Enrique are you going to show us what you've taken so far" Johnny questioned from the couch taking another bite of his sandwich. Enrique pulled his head out of the fridge to answer.

"Yeah, Oliver can you set up the TV connections for the camera" He said going back into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke. What connections? I don't know what to do? Do I look like a technical pro, I've never even used the camera before. I didn't move from my position near the mantel.

"Sorry Oliver I forgot that your completely illiterate when it comes to electronics" Enrique apologised, and asked Johnny to do it for him. I blushed slightly, that's only one thing Johnny's better at than me.

We all sat in front of the TV waiting for the Enrique's little home video.

'Hi mum!' Enrique's voice echoed through the TV. You saw Enrique's face come to the screen in a wobbly manner, he then points it to the front of the house.

'This is our garden, Oliver had all the roses planted the other day.' I did? I didn't even know that we had roses out there, I thought that I only had them out the back? Strange! Enrique took the camera to the backyard, to the pool.

'There's Oliver's pool…. And hey look! It's Oliver……' IT'S ME!!! I'M FAMOUSE! 'Oliver? Hey Oliver…' Enrique's voice called, but it appears that I am not listening, or just thinking to hard. I am heading directly to the pool. 'OLIVER WATCH OUT!' Enrique yelled

'Aeeeeee!!!….' My scream was heard and then muffled as I hit the water. Both Johnny and Robert burst out laughing. Suddenly the picture blurred and we now had a good picture of the grass as Enrique ran toward the pool, to help me.

"Woooopsy I thought that I'd stopped filming, I mustn't have turned it off. Oh well, we don't need to see the rest" Enrique said standing to turn it off, but Johnny stopped him.

"No don't, this is funny" He laughed, Enrique half smiled sitting back down. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!! I can't remember what happens after this. Do I do anything embarrassing that they'll hold against me?

As Enrique was running to get me out of the pool, he put the camera hastily down on the table giving us a clear shot of what was happening. He grabbed my hand and hauled me out of the pool.      

'Are you ok Oliver? Didn't you hear me calling you?' I began ringing out my clothes and my hair, as Enrique picked up the camera he had put down. My eye's stray to the camera and there is a silence.

'Yeah I'm fine' I hear me say, as I also spit water out of my mouth. Then an evil look crosses my eyes and I smile sweetly.  Am I evil or what, look at me go, I'm like an evil machine.

'Thank you so much for helping me!' I say holding out my arms for Enrique to hug me, and stupid Enrique without thinking hugs me. Te he and I get him all wet. Enrique squeals like a girl and pulls away shrieking.  

'Oliver!! You got me all wet!' He yells desperately trying to wipe off the water, making the camera thrash violently. Idiot. Oooo WOW now look! It's those world famous puppy dog eyes, jeez I almost convinced myself that I was sorry. I glance over at Enrique, if you close enough I swear that there is sweat dripping down his face. 

'I'm so sowwy Enrique-poo, I didn't even realise' He smiles. Oh crap, oh crap I can't remember what I did after this. What is it's something incriminating? Then Johnny and Robert could get their hands on it and use it against me….. I'd better do something!!!

"HEY! What did you do that for?" Johnny shrieks. Te he Johnny shrieks like a girl. Ooooppps back to the subject. Johnny shrieks giggles as I rip all the connection cords out at once, when suddenly the T.V goes black and the two lamps beside the couch go out. Wooops wrong cords. shrugs Oh well at least the T.V's out. I panic.

"You…. Don't need to see any of that! …….. yeah….um….it's boring" SHOOT! I may as well tell them that me and Enrique are together giggles I still find that word amusing.

"Well it doesn't look boring" Robert grins. Sometimes he makes me so angry that I just might….. let Enrique beat the shit out of him. Don't get me wrong it's not because I couldn't do it, it's just….. that I just did my nails.

Enrique interjects, blushing "It is boring just a bit of useless rambling about ……… se..umm food" His eyes widen and I swear that if he weren't sensible he would have slapped his hand to his head so hard that he would have knocked himself out. Wait a sec, was he going to say…. Sex gasps AND AT A TIME LIKE THIS! Is there ever a time where a male doesn't think about his bloody dick!! I am ashamed, wait a second I'm a guy! Lets just pretend that I didn't say any of that stuff…. That I said…. Just before. I am thankfully interrupted from my thoughts by Johnny's 'shrieking' voice.

"I think you guys are hiding something" I'm busted!!! I've got to do something fast! But before I can think of something half descent, I find myself running for dear life video camera in hand, destination unknown. I look back to see the three figure bewildered behind me, two more than the other. The expression on Enrique's face was more 'What an idiot' That's not very nice, and plus, I'm not the 'idiot' who left the camera rolling! But I am the idiot who just ran away with a camera. Oh man, I'm screwed!

I finally made it to my room and closed the door. Immediately hiding the camera under my pillow and then realising that the cameras just a bit to big to hide under their. Ah HA! I'll hide it in my bed side table draw thingy. There! My door swung open and Enrique stepped in cautiously, well not really cautiously, I just like using that word.                                                                                                              

"Oliver I think that we're in trouble" _Well there's a big surprise! This is incredible, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise_!

"Really? You think so? Now why would you say that?" In ask innocently sitting on my bed, Enrique sat on the chair next to me.

"Well I think that they think that we are together and considering what we did when we found out that they were together I get the feeling that they're going to do something equally as terrible if not worse to us!" Ok I knew that we were in trouble but I don't think that I thought it through enough.

"So we're screwed!" I declared! Enrique smiled.

"Not quite yet! We still have the pictures, the ones I hid under your pillow" Oh yeah! I forgot about them! Thank god, I think my life has just been saved!!! I stood up and ran over to my bed side table thingy and open the draw. I pulled the camera out of the draw so I could get a better look at the contents of the draw. Oh crap!! There not in here! I swear I put them in here the other night! I remember they were under my pillow and then I put them in here! Where in the world could they have gone. This is bad. I turned 'cautiously' giggles back to Enrique.

"It's funny that you should mention those pictures. You see….. well I can't find them" That's good, he took it better than I thought it would, he's not yelling or screaming or throwing anything. "But that's ok right, cause you've still got the negatives" I said hopefully. Enrique smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile, it scared me. He looks like a hungry cat who just noticed a teeny tiny mouse, and I'm the mouse. Go figure!

"Well no, we don't had any negatives, all we had were those pictures." He informed, his voice gradually lifting to a yell.

"But why didn't the pictures come with negatives?" His anger seemed to make a switch to guilt. Me thinks wittle old Enwique didn't want me to ask that question.  

"I never said that the pictures didn't come with negatives…. It's just……" He said slightly nervous, at least I think that he's nervous, I don't really know, I just can't think of any other describing words. I raised an eyebrow, willing him to continue. He glanced at me before bowing his head. HE LOST THEM!!! AND HERE HE WAS LECTURING ME ABOUT THE SAME THING!!

"You lost them?" I stated calmly. Breathing in….. breathing out……

"I think that Johnny must have found them, and hasn't told us" He said. My eye's went wide.

"Then he must have found the photo's as well" Now this is where we panic and jump off the roof in defeat.

"Well I suppose it's possible"

"But why would he not brag about it?" I asked. You'd think that Johnny of all people would brag.

"Maybe he wants us to think that we have control when in reality he's planning something really big to do to us" Enrique said shrugging. No way! Johnny's not smart enough for that.

"Johnny's not the 'type' to 'think' of something like that"

"Remember he's got Robert "Enrique said as if he were stating the obvious.     

"Still I don't think that their brains combined could think to do that" I said half smirking.

Enrique rolled his eyes. "Oliver I don't think that you give Robert enough credit"

"Wrong, I think I give him to much credit!" Gosh, I'm being a bitch aren't I. When I say bitch I mean it in the manliest of ways. 

"Anyways…first things first! I need to send my mum that tape, but I don't want to finish it off or send that one……. So I was thinking that maybe I could send her that one that you got done recently for the internet?" That would be right! He's gonna scab it off me. Mind you I only have it cause I was going to sell the house and move in at Roberts in England, but we all preferred France, so I didn't need it.

"…..Ok…." I said with a sigh. Ok now which draw is it? If I remember correctly I didn't name it. I opened the top draw. There it is!! I pulled out the blank tape and handed it to Enrique.

"There ya go" I chirped. AHHH I DON'T chirp!!

"Thanks" He said leaving the room. I sat back down on my bed. What do I do now? I know! It's been a while since I last alphabetized my cd collection….

Oliver: Did you like it? Yes, review. No, don't. S'up to you. But I know that Cassie would really like the reviews.

PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ dragging in an unconscious Enrique

Oliver: rolls eyes Ok well we'd better go so Enrique can recover for the next chapter.

Yes…… recover……  giggles, poking Enrique with a stick

Oliver: Bub bye!!!

Till next time!!! Luv Cass

.  


	11. Run away!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or it' characters!!   

I thought I'd put a couple of warnings in, cause ive been kinda slack. Mind you, by now you should have figured these out for your self.

YAOI, Major out of characterness!!! And umm…… actually I think that's it!

But yeah, thanks for all the reviews guys, although I didn't get as many for the last chapter! But that doesn't mean I'm not going to update, cause I love you all! And I have holidays now and I got majorly bored and decided to write another chapter, I should at least get one more done by the end of the 2 weeks.

But NEWAYS this chapter is dedicated to all you woverwy people out there, who like my fics!!

And I'de like to say a big thanks to B. Tiamat Atardecer, cause your so nice to draw a pic of this fic and I'd LOVE to see it sooooo much if you read this chapter. ANYWAYS everyone…. ENJOY

"Run away" 

"And how does this make you feel?" The guy in the very un flattering suit asked me.

"It makes me feel un loved sobs" The strange man claiming to be a doctor writes something down in his little book. Cummon how hard can it be to do psychiatry? Even I did it in school, and as you know I'm not the brightest pea in the pod. Wait a sec did I just insult my self. …. Anyway I got a bit off track! As you've probably noticed Enrique has sent me to a physiatrist. Stupid Enrique! Ok so what if I told him to stay away from the T.V cause there's a horrible monster living in there named Bill who threatened to eat him if he watched anymore of these soap operas! I can't help it if I'm psychic, yes it's my curse! I have dreams and they come true! Well they've come true once. But that one really did feel like it was going to come true! But yeah! That's why I'm here today. As well as the fact that he caught me changing the letters on the MnM's so I could put them in alphabetical order. How I was I to know it was a bloody crime! pouts He even had the nuts to say "Oliver, it think that your obsessive compulsive" WHICH I'M NOT. straightens picture frame on table That's not included! It was really bugging me!

"Ok Oliver I'm going to do some word association with you, just tell me the first thing that pops in to your head, ok ready?"

Nah! Stupid! Of course I'm bloody ready! "Yes"

"Ok lets start with anger"

"Johnny and Robert!"

"Fear"

"Santa" WHAT!?!?! Why did I say that? Talk about making an idiot of my self!

"Hatred"

"Johnny and Robert"  
"Love"

"Ruffer"

"Red"

"Blue" Hey, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer.

"Cars"

"Kill Johnny and Robert!" The Dr guy looks at me weird, wait a sec is that fear? Te he!

"TV"

"Bill"

"Life"

"sucks!" The doctor guy scribbled some more stuff on his stupid little pad thingy. He looked up at me with a very stern expression on his face. Ok now your going to ask me why I'm scared of Santa right? Well aren't you a little creeped out about a guy who climbs down your chimney in the middle of the night, wearing a terrible outfit? cricket silence…….Well I am!!

"Oliver it appears you have a lot of anger bottled up inside you" It's not rocket science, even I could have told him that! Geez it don't wanna pay 100 bucks and hour for this badly dressed loser tell me that I need anger management, which by the way I already know!! I just nodded my head.

"Now I think that instead of suppressing this rage, I think that you should express it that will be at no threat to others" He offered glancing back down at his scribble book.

"But what can I do?" Seriously how can I express my anger with out killing or injuring someone? Mainly Johnny and Robert?

"Take up a sport. Sometimes tennis or simply buying a punching bag is a form of anger management. So when ever someone makes you angry you can just resolve it in sport"  

Well that was an incredibly boring waist of time! I told Enrique I didn't need to go to this stupid physiatrist, and I was right, he only told me stuff that I already knew! Well that's not entirely true! Cause there was one thing that I didn't know that apparently throwing Johnny and Robert in front of a bus will not make my troubles disappear, that in fact it will create more problems. I don't understand what he talking about? Cause Johnny and Robert are the problem! How can it be a bad thing if they are hit by a bus? And he thinks he smart, just cause he's got lots of pieces of paper on his wall saying that he's smart! That doesn't mean anything, cause I could get some of them, all I need to do is print them off the computer…… if only I knew how to turn the damn thing on? Anyways! Enough of that! I need to go and tell Ruffer all about my story!

Where is he??? Where is he!!! I CAN'T FIND RUFFER!!! I'M GOING TO SCREAM!! RUFFER RAN AWWWWAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!! I ran as fast I could to Enrique's room.

"Enrique!!! Enrique!!" Enrique looked up from his book. WHAT!? Enrique's reading? HAS THE WORLD COMPLETELY LOST IT?

"Enrique! Ruffer ran away!!!" I will not cry, I will not cry!! I think I'm gonna cry! Enrique raised an eyebrow.

"Oliver, Ruffer's a stuffed toy, he can't run away!" ARE YOU INSANE!!!

"gasps Your lucky that he ran away and isn't hear to here that!" Enrique rolled his eyes.

"?Oliver seriously!"

"Well then someone has stolen him, and is going to send packages of stuffing in the mail until I give him the millions in ransom!" I said hysterically. I can feel it! Everything is rushing to my stomach! I think I'm going to throw up!

"Oliver don't you think your over reacting, just a bit?" HOW CAN HE SAY THAT? THE BUT HEAD THINKS I'M CRAZY!! 

"…….no"

"It was probably another Johnny and Robert blackmail strategy" gasp HES RIGHT!! BASTARDS!! That's it! I have to get my Ruffer back! TO THE KITCHEN!

   There he is! And he's all alone! I know it was him and not Robert because Robert wouldn't stoop so low as to steal Ruffer bursts out in to tears I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!! And I'm going to be sneaky about it!

"JOHNNY GIVE BACK RUFFER! I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT!!!" I order in my best authority voice, he looks up at me with fear……. Ok he doesn't look at me with fear, he looks at me with a grin. Pompous assehole!

"What are you going to do if I say that I do have your filthy raggy doll?" He asks evilly taking another sip of his drink. OOOOOOO That was low! The least he could do is look a bit worried!   

"I'm gonna……. I'm gonna…….. get you back so hard!" I said glaring, glaring with fire in my eyes.

"You can't you have nothing on me, and here I am with everything! Face it Oliver your screwed! So if I were you I'd give up!" With out a second thought I answer.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly" Yes, yes I've seen Peter Pan way to many times, but what can I say, Jeremy's HOT!! I think I said the wrong thing! I think I made Johnny angry. jumps around in circle singing I made Johnny angry…. I made Johnny angry…. And so on and so on. He stood and backed me into a near by wall.

"Oliver you don't want to get Ruffer back, piece……. By ……. Piece do you?" I squinted at the cunning smirk that now occupied his mouth. This was WAY low, even for Johnny! I shook my head.

"……….no…….." There was something about the tension that was making my hole body sake or was it the fact that now I was so close to throwing up that it wasn't funny.

"I didn't think so, so Oliver ….. don't push me!" He stood there a moment simply glaring at me. Here it comes …………..Yep there it is. Vomit. All over Johnny's 500 dollar jacket. I'm in even more shit now than I was 5 seconds ago! I now may as well be ….. dead! But no! I'm not ready to die yet! So while Johnny's squealing like a girl, I run, run as fast as my feet can carry me. Strait in to………. A door frame……..

Am I dead yet? Wow, my head hurts! I have a headache! I'm in my bed! I wonder how long I've been unconscious that's if I was unconscious otherwise I could have imagined the whole psychiatrist, Ruffer and Throwing up on Johnny thing! But by the looks of this fluff on the side of my bed, I think that it all did happen. Wait a sec…… FLUFF!! RUFFER'S FLUFF!!! I feel a bit light headed…………

Fanks sssssooooooooooo much for reading!! I love you all! O and I just finished watching Mean girls the movie and did ne1 else notice that the guy who does the voice of Rei from Beyblade is in it? He plays Jason! I went so spastic!! NEWAYS…. Im pretty sure its him!

NEWAYS I'll try and updates asap so pleeeeeeeeeeeezzzzz REVIEW!!!!

Luv Boe4eva

Cass


	12. Remotes SUCK!

I'M BACK!!! waves ….sorry it's been a while. I've been ……busy. NEWHO…. This chapter is called 'Remotes SUCK'. You'll find out why Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. crosses fingers …… Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, MAJOR OOC ness…… I think that's all… NEWHO on wif the chapter! Enjoy.. "Remotes SUCK!"  

Ok, it's not all bad, Johnny's toynapped my best friend, stolen all the dirt we've got on him and knows about my relationship with Enrique……… but it can't be all bad can it? There has to be something good that comes out of all this? WHO AM I KIDDING? MY LIFE IS OVER! I fell melodramatically on to my bed with a thud picking up the discarded fluff from Ruffer to marvel at it one last time before my inevitable death. Suddenly Enrique burst through my door.

"Oliver, I think I just solved all our problems!" He said with a really, really bug grin on his face. Is there really a cure for fungus? Oh wait I don't think he meant ALL of our problems, cause I have quite a few, some he doesn't even know about.

"Really how?" I asked. He grinned even wider, if that's possible?

"Well remember when we taking the pictures of Johnny and Robert in the shower that day?" I nodded as he continued. "WELL do you remember you set up a camera to film the whole thing?" Now it was my turn to smile. This is the best news I've heard since quick came in vanilla flavour! "The only thing that could possibly go wrong is if you misplaced it, or if Johnny and Robert found it?"

"Nah!!! They wouldn't have found it! They wouldn't have known which one to get cause I didn't name it. And NO I didn't lose it, it's in my top draw!" That sounds all to familiar…….. oh well. I opened my draw and dug out the blank tape.

"I think we should set a screening of this for Johnny and Robert, just so they know what we've got in stall for them" Great idea Enrique! Lets go! I followed him down stairs, I set up the tape while he went to rally Johnny and Ribbet I mean Robert….. Ribbet… Ribbet…… starts hopping around like a frog ……. cough cough sorry about that…..Great now every time I see Robert he's going to make me think of a frog! Anyway enough of that. Now which one of these remotes is the one of these remotes is for the VCR? Eeny meeny miny mo……I choose….. that one! I slipped the tape in to the VCR and sat down waiting for Enrique to return with those to meany weanies. I smiled to myself when they entered the room.

"After you have seen what we have to show you, you'll be preying for mercy!" Enrique said looking at me, his eyes telling me to turn the tape on. Johnny and Robert rolled their eyes taking a seat across the room from me. I presses the 'on' button. The remote made a funny noise.

"Oliver why are you holding the portable phone?" Johnny asked smirking. I knew it was a bit to bulky to be the remote. I put on a shake smile and turned the phone off, and Enrique pressed play on the tape manually. The tape started with a blank screen, and went to a wide screen view of the front of the house. Hmmm….. that's strange, I thought I gave this to Enrique to send to his mum…… wait a sec if this tape is here then the other tape is at Enrique's mum's…………..shit!

"Did you bring us down here to show us a boring tape of Oliver's house?" Johnny asked. "I don't think this is going to make us preying for mercy!" Frog boy nodded at Johnny's statement. You know? For once I agree with Johnny. Enrique looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Oliver is this……." I nodded "So if this is here, then……." I nodded again "………shit" GREAT! Now we're up shit creak with out a paddle!  Robert squinted.

"What's going on" He asked. Enrique explained. I tried not to completely freak out. All I did was rock backwards and forwards on my chair…….don't panic, don't panic, it'll be fine, juuuussst fine.

After Enrique had finished his 'explanation' of the problem we were now facing. Roberts face went a bright pink. Hey what do you know, that colour looks good on him.

"So your telling me, that your mum, has a tape with Johnny and myself wearing nothing, in a very unflattering situation" Robert asked slowly and nervously. Well not quite how I would have put it, this is how it should be said "SHE HAS A TAPE OF YOU AND JOHNNY FALLING OVER EACH OTHER NAKED IN THE SHOWER! And there was so much frikken movement you look like two horney rabbits fucking in to next Wednesday!" Yeah I think that works. Enrique just nodded Roberts way, now his face paled considerable. I've never seen anyone's face change colour so fast, it went from pink to white in a matter of seconds. Johnny on the other hand, I could tell is he was on the verge of laughing hysterically or throwing a piano off a tall building. But theres something about the situation that tells me, neither are in the mood for a little 'sing a long' _Celebrate good times… come on!!_  Well ya know what I did could actually turn in to a good thing. I mean it's not like it was anything incriminating on the tape about me an Enrique, it was just about Johnny and Robert so, this shouldn't worry me! Should it? Enrique's mum IS pretty protective so she might drag Enrique kicking and screaming back to Italy after seeing that. I know I would if I saw that kind of tape containing two people that MY son lived with. This could be bad! Will we lose Enrique……. Forever? Oh damn! I was going for a dramatic ending of the chapter there, BUT the author tells me the we're only half way. She has this thing that puts on stupid prissy voice every chapter has to be at least 2 pages long! Stupid idiot porcupine head! SOOOO now I've got to fill up a whole nother page groans fun, fun! If you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic!

Back in my room with Enrique I stared at him as he messed up his hair with his fists. He knows that this could be the end of his stay in France and it could be back to Italy by tomorrow!

"This is it! I'm going to die" He groaned finally sitting down from his pacing of the room.

"Oh well you've lived a good life!"

"I'm only 19!" He yelled as if I were stupid! I rolled my eyes.

"I said good, not long!" Well I did! This isn't working! We need to think of a good plan to get us out of this. I know! We'll dress up as black chicks and run away to Jamaica! Brilliant! His mum would never think to look for us there!

"Hey Enrique! I know what we can do to get us out of this mess!" I said proudly, he looked at me with relief.

"Ok what is it?" I grinned.

"We can dress up as two black chicks and ………." Before I could finish he butted in.

"I know, I know! And run off to Jamaica! Oliver that's your plan for everything!" He groaned. Well I spose it does sound a lot better in my head! But he didn't even give the idea a chance! I don't think he realise just how convincing make up can look these days!

"Oliver, we need to think of something! Fast! Mum could have already received the tape and be watching it right now!" Calm down Enrique.

"Maybe it got lost in the mail, I seem to be cursed. I send my mum stuff all the time but for some reason, she never gets it. It just gets ….. lost" I offered weakly, but Enrique just took in a deep breath and stood back up to regain his pacing.

"I'm not that lucky" Te he! I could have taken that totally the wrong way! But because I have an innocent mind, I'm not going to. giggles looks around suspiciously You can't prove that I was thinking anything!

"Well I'm sorry Enrique but I don't now what to tell you?" He groaned inwardly.

"This is all my fault!" Oh that's good! It's usually my fault. "How could I have been so stupid as to let you keep the tape in YOUR room? I should have known it was a recipe for disaster!" Hold on a sec! Why is he being a bitch? What did I do? All I did was send his mum the wrong tape which may as well have been porn in stead of the house… When I say it like that it sounds bad….. But it's not as bad as it sounds. I'm just happy that it wasn't me on the tape……. O O O I just came up with a brilliant idea!!! Time travel! We travel back in time and switch the tapes around before Enrique can send it to his mum, and then we decide that we love time travel SOOO much that it becomes our job, and we start a business when people who screw something up and want to go back in time and fix it can, and our slogan will be….

_Who needs "Hakuna matata"?_

_Screw " if it's not broke, don't fix it"!_

_Did you fuck something up and want to have another go?_

_Well there is a way._

And so on and so forth! Ok it sounded so much better in my head! Wait a sec, it's not like I said it out loud, so technically it was in my head! Wow! I thought logically and didn't confuse myself. There's something for the record book! I really have to stop insulting myself, its becoming a habit. Enough of that now what was Enrique talking about? Oh that's right, he was just blaming himself for what happened and managing to make me feel bad as well, this boy is multi talented.

"Enrique don't blame yourself…….. Enrique?" Where'd he go? That'd be right! He just packs up and leaves me! So this is what it feels like to be rejected? Wait a sec, if I was so zonked out while I was thinking, how embarrassing would it be if he was trying to tell me something important and I was just ignoring him? And so maybe he thinks I hate him? gasps whines AND NOW HE'LL WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME!!!! …… ok wait, relax. Don't over react. I'm over thinking this. Enrique wouldn't break up with me….. would he?……..nah…looks around suspiciously ….. smiles widely GUESS WHAT?!?! This chapter is finally long enough for me to stop crapping on about nothing jumps up and down SOOOOOO That means the end of this lovely cough cough chapter. So now all you readers can get off the internet and do something constructive with your day…… like go and stare at that trippy multi coloured glass, that I know you have hanging in your house….somewhere, and so I can go to ………sleep….yes sleep. rolls eyes As if I was going to go and stare at the glass!! NO WAY!!!…….. ok but just don't tell NE1!!! Ok I'm going to go now…. SO BUB bye!!  

PLEEEEZZZ R & R. I'm feeling un loved. Reviews are slowing down. sobs I'm losing inspiration….. Ok enough wif the guilt.

Pleaze no flames….. or they'll be used to burn money. And I can't afford to do that! PWEEEZZE

Cya in da next chapter!! Ideas and help for future plot would be gr8 and helpful!


	13. Death sounds good

OH MAN!! That took me ages to write! I did lose inspiration for a little while, and den I got all your loverly reviews and thought to myself….. "Do it for them" So I soldiered on! sobs And it's hear for you today! Ready to read….. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own beyblade……yet…….I'm working at it!

PLEASE ENJOY!!!!

"Death sounds good" 

::stares dreamily at the glass:: ………………… ::dreamt sigh:: ………………….AHH What are you doing here?! It's not what it looks like, really. I was just cleaning the glass…… really! With my super duper mind powers. Not just …..staring at it…….because it's so trippy and hypnotizing. ::glares:: Ok…..so what if I was? What are you going to do about it? Break it or something….. ::gasps:: NO don't do that! …….um… I think a change of subject is in order. I think that it's time that I came out of the bathroom now. People are starting to get suspicious. The only reason that I have been in the bathroom is because…….. well…….. that's where we have the trippy glass. Not that I was in here to look at the glass. I was just admiring the beautiful craftsmanship in the hard wood door frames…. Exquisite. ::rubs the door frame enthusiastically:: …….Ok that was a bit creepy. Ahhhh…. Let's got on with the story. Where did you leave? Oh that's right, just after Enrique ditched me! Not much has happened since then, except Enrique's wore a huge hole in the floor boards down stairs because he's been pacing….. A LOT! I think he needs to see a psychiatrist! Un like me, he needs one. To sort out his many issues. ::rolls eyes:: And he thinks I have issues. ::puts on high pitched squeaky voice:: Isn't that right Ruffer, Enweeeque thinks I'm cwazzy. But I'm not am I! He is! That's wight, he is! ::hugs Ruffer:: See! Ruffer agrees with me……. STOP STAREING! ……. There's an arm growing out of my head, isn't there. ::pauses:: OK….. I can tell your getting sick of reading about me rambling on. So lets go find Enrique shall we.

THERE HE IS ::points:: Enrique!!!!! Wow he's stopped pacing, and is now what looks to be….. counting MnM's. I sat beside him on the coach as he continued.

"Oliver?" He asked without taking his eye's off the chocolates. "What are we going to do?" I sighed.

"Well, a wise man once told me….The great kings of the past are up…."

"Oliver, That's a line from the lion king! Mufassa said that. You got a bit side tracked"

"No I didn't! Are you saying Mufassa isn't wise?"

"No I'm saying Mufassa isn't a man! And a CARTOON, for that matter" I gasped.

"Enrique what have you got against cartoons? Are you knocking Aladin? Please don't tell me that your knocking Aladin, cause if you are….."

"I'm not knocking Aladin! I'm just saying that Mufassa isn't exactly one of the most _manly people! _BECAUSE HE ISN'T A PERSON" Te he, I thought he was going to say 'Because he isn't a people' Don't ask me why the hell a brought that up, it just popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself from saying it. OOOO Speaking of Mufassa, I know this really cool as, funny joke. Ya wanna hear it? ::silence:: ……..Too bad! Ya going to NEWAY! Ok, hear it goes. What's bright yellow and dangerous? ::silence:: …………………. Give up? ::grins:: Shark infested custard! ::laughs hysterically:: Why aren't you laughing? ::sighs:: You obviously don't know a good joke when you hear it!

"But seriously Oliver I don't know what we're going to do, I posted the tape four days ago so it should have well and truly got to Italy" He closes his eyes in defeat and releases a breath. "Mum's probably going to make me pack my things and come back home with her as soon as she gets it"

"Enrique she can't control you! Your old enough to make your own decisions! You don't **have **to do what she says!" I say giving him what little help I can offer to the situation.

"Well, actually I do. Cause if I don't she'll threaten to take away my allowance….." He shudders "…..and then, I'll have to……..get a …..job" AHHHHHHHH He said the J word! We promised each other we would never EVER say the 'J' word!

"::gasps:: ENRIQUE!! You said……you said…..the..the" He nods, I gasp again. "But Enrique, we made a promise. 'I will never, ever in a trillion billion years lower myself to their level and get a j…j..job'" AHHHHHH now he's got me saying the 'J' word! I feel faint.

"Oliver we were six when we made that promise, I don't think that it still applies!" WHAT? Is Enrique going against the secret code of brother hood? I hope not! Time to be the level head.

"OK Enrique! This is no time to resort to drastic measures, maybe your mum wont take away your allowance, maybe she wont even get the tape?" I feel like I'm repeating myself.

"Oliver I'm not resorting to drastic measures, I'm thinking realistically!" He hits himself on the head with his palm, which looked to have been really hard. If he weren't so emotional right now I think that he would have cried……. Well maybe not cried, maybe fallen over cause he hit himself so hard…… or maybe not…. But you get the idea. I would keep going but Enrique's talking again. "Why am I just hanging around here when I should be doing something! Like making a phone call to the post in Italy and see if its posted, or flying there and getting it myself before she can get here hands on it." He collapses on to the couch. "Who am I kidding, it would have been delivered there ages ago! She's probably seen it by now and died of a heart attack" And that's a bad thing…….why? Oh wait, that was thoughtless of me. Poor Enrique, if his mum dies then she wont be able to sent him one of those care packages in the mail with all the food and stuff that he says that he loves soooo much and then just chucks in the bin anyways! Oh and he wont be able to have her come and visit us every month…..or week? I donno, her visits are very erratic and unpredictable. Hey Joe, what do ya know? Those two words mean the same thing. Meh.

"Enrique if she's died of heart attack then you would have heard something from Piddlesworth!" There I go being level headed again. He he ….Piddlesworth…… Cummon, What the hell kind of name is that?

"Oliver I was being melodramatic, mum has no heart conditions that would cause it to just stop or burst or whatever happens when your heart attacks you" Stupid Enrique your heart stops…..i think? Oh well. But it wouldn't surprise me with all the stuff she eats! Munga, munga. [Eat, eat] But I don't blame her, who would eat their heart out living in Italy, some of the worlds finest and yummiest foods. ::drools::

"Even if she has seen the video maybe she wont even care, I mean your 19 years old. You've watched porn, every one your age has!" Except me of course, because I'm decent that I would never even think about it!

"According to mum, no I haven't. And even if she suspected it of me, not gay porn! Fuck it Oliver! She doesn't even know! What a great way to find out!" I hope he was being sarcastic! And might I add, there was no reason for the F word in that sentence. ::glares:: I know what your thinking! And NO I don't sware just because I can! Only sometimes……

"Are you scared that she's going to disapprove of you being gay? Cause if you are….."

"Hey don't you lecture me about it! You haven't even told your parents and they live in the same country!"

"First of all. I wasn't about to lecture you about it, I was just going to give you a pointer and second. Unless my parents have been living under a rock for the past 18 years of my life, they would have just guessed that I was gay, I don't have to tell them anything! I wasn't the one chasing skirts around my whole life and then saw my best friend in a dress and had a drastic change of heart!" WOW That was one LONG breath! Enrique was about to reply when the extremely loud novelty door bell rang. We both headed toward it. That will being Johnny and Robert back from shopping……..on second thoughts, they have a key? Who could it be? I bet its Enrique's mum, that would be just our luck.

Enrique opened the door, his mouth gaped open and his eyes wide. I looked over his shoulder. OH MAN! Why does this have to be the first time in my whole life that I'm actually right about something?

I wasn't going to upload this chapter until I got 100 reviews, but then I thought "That's just mean" So I thought that I'd upload it at 98! Thanx for the lovely reviews, and remember the more I get the more inspired I am, the quicker I update.

PS. Sorry about the long wait……… you know how to put a stop to my laziness!

Oh and if you don't know what that line "Hey Joe what do ya know?" Is from, it's from AI (Artificial Intelligence) One of my all time fav movies!

AND If I bag Italians, don't take it the wrong way, cause I am Italian and I get the basic drift of how an Italian family operates.

G2G.

Luv u's all lot, don't forget the review!

Luv BOE4eva!

Cassie


	14. Mr Smooth stands his ground Until the en...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. But I do own a tube of Eyeliner and Mascara. Guys, are you ready for this…… The LAST chapter of Eyeliner and Mascara! EVER!!! Well I think. I may do a sequel. But I don't know yet.I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. "Mr Smooth stands his ground. Until the end" 

All I could do was stare; all Enrique could do was stare. All we both could do was stare. Just stare, in shock and fear. After what seemed like hours of just staring with our mouths open, but which was probably only a few seconds Enrique's mum harshly grabbed Enrique by the wrist, and yanked him into the house.

"Pack up your stuff right now! We're leaving!" She stated calmly, although I knew that inside she was fuming. She pushed past me, and slammed the door behind her.

"But mama …….. I can explain!" Enrique pleaded in his own desperation. I'd really like to see him explain why he sent his mum a tape that may as well been gay porn. Go ahead Enrique, I'm listening. Enrique's mum (Remind me to actually find out what her name is, for the time being ill just call her 'Enrique's mum') turned around sharply to stare at Enrique and tell him with her eyes 'to get on with it'. Here's his big chance, Mr Smooth faces his biggest challenge yet. His eyes became frantic looking at me for help. What does he want me to do? I cant help him! Who does he think I am? Wonder Women?…..I mean….Superman. That's what I meant to say!

Enrique's mouth just kept repeating the same movement…..open, close, open close. Yet it was issuing no sound just faint gasps. But he was put out of his misery by another well timed ringing of the door bell. Wow! This could be really good if it was like someone do distract Enrique's mum from what she just about to make Enrique do, but it could be really bad if it were Johnny and Robert because if it was them then she'll probably making Enrique get his things even faster, and not even give him a chance to explain what happened. Although knowing my luck it's Johnny and Robert. But they have a key!……..They could have forgotten it? I answered the door and almost passed out when I was greeted exactly what I DIDN'T want to see. I think that I'm on a role!

"Hi Oliver! Sorry to get you up but, _Jonathan _here forgot the key!" Robert explained entering the house with a more than defensive Johnny tagging behind him. Enrique looks like he's about to pass out.

"I SO did not forget it! Your the one who's supposed to be 'Mr Organised!"' Ah, excuse me! That's my title! I don't see Robert alphabetising the cd collection and the books in the library! Ha!? NO! That's me! ::pokes tongue out:: Robert opens his mouth to rely but stops himself when he notices the other person in the room, his jaw gapes open. Johnny's attention is also drawn to the figure. And this in turn gets my attention, I look over to see what they're all SO shocked to see……Oh rrrrrrright it's just Enrique's mum! But I already knew she was here! This is old new guys, your living in the past!

Enrique's mum's eyes widened substantially before retreating into a glare. She pushed Enrique up the stairs to his room.

"Hurry up Enrique! I never want to have to look at those two again in my life!" Before we knew it, Enrique was out of sight.

"Well that sure could have gone better, but then again, it could have gone worse" Johnny stated dully. Yeah she could have insisted on staying with us, but lets not get to the worst case scenario, we have other things to deal with! Like finding out who stole my best of ABBA collection (my lead is Johnny!) and discovering what Johnny's done with Ruffer! But unfortunately before I get onto that I HAVE do save Enrique from the humiliation of being a 19 year old millionaire, still living at home! I can't even begin to imagine the embarrassment. Poor, poor Enrique.

"Close assumption there Jonathan. If I could call it that" Robert said rubbing his head lightly with his palms. "But before we discuss what _could _have happened further we should first try and clear up this mess and save Enrique from his mother!" He insisted shaking his fist triumphantly. Geeze you'd think he was some kind of super hero with that attitude.

"Well what should we do 'Mr I know everything because I'm …ahhhh'" He looked thoughtful, I'm guessing that he didn't think that through before he said it. "What do we do Robert?" Stupid Johnny, I think that he needs some lessens in good come backs…. or sarcastic dialog! And of coarse, I'd be a great teacher for that. ::puts fist on chest melodramatically:: Because I'm such a great teacher. ::sobs::

"Oliver what are you doing?…."

"I think he's gone all patriotic or something" Johnny answered Robert's question. I quickly rested my fist at my sides. Well that was embarrassing…. But then again stuff like this seems to happen to me so much these day, that I'm kinda getting used to the humiliation. Not that that's a good thing.

"Why are you worrying what I'm doing? You need to think of something to help Enrique, Robert!" The should do it. They both just rolled their eyes. Geeze, you'd think that they thought that I was crazy or something. Te he, that was like a tongue twister. She sells sea shells by the sea shore. ::giggles::

"Look, I have no idea what we can possibly do to help Enrique out of this one unless it's sitting Enrique's mum down and explaining everything….."

"No way! We can do that! Cause then somewhere in the equation we would have to say that Enrique's gay, but she doesn't know that yet and when she finds out she'll flip!" I insisted using my hands to express my words. Well not really I was just waving them around a lot when I was talking, I think I looked like a fish. Glob glob…… is that a fish noise? Or is it blob blob? I donno? Meh!

"Well then you come up with something Oliver! I'm sorry but that's all I can think of under this pressure!" No need to blow a fuse Robert! Wow! Look at the little vein on his head popping out, he's stressed, or maybe just really embarrassed that Enrique's mum has seen what's on that tape.

"Maybe there is nothing we can do? Maybe this is it for the majestics? The end of an era?" I say sighing and looking thoughtfully at the roof.

"There he goes, getting all dramatic on us again!" I don't think that they are taking this serious enough if they think that I am being dramatic! I was about to say a very awesome come back, in fact the best come back in the whole world. When there was a loud bang from upstairs. Myself, Johnny and Robert dashed toward the loud bang sound. There was another bang, and another. We rounded the corner to Enrique's room where the noise was coming from. Enrique's mum was opening cupboards and draws pulling out clothes and slamming them shut. She was chucking what ever could fit into suitcases.

"Mamma, stop! I don't want to leave!" Enrique complains.

"Don't argue Enrique. And help me pack up your stuff" She ordered. Poor Enrique, he always does what his mum says, he may be 19 but he's still on a short rope. Instead of helping her, he just stood there. What's he doing?

"No!" He whispered. It may have been quiet but everyone in the room herd it and gasped in shock, including me. Gosh, his mum is going to be really mad. She pinned him with a look, that look, the look that says 'You'd better do it or no allowance …..EVER' You know the one I'm talking about, everyone's mum does it. Enrique just shook his head. WOW!! I'm so proud of him, standing his ground and not caving.

"Mum I'm staying" He said.

"No you're not staying! You're coming home with me! Back where you belong!" She stated firmly.

"This is where he belongs! He's not going anywhere!" I yelled with out thinking. I probably shouldn't have done that. Enrique smiled, but his mum was far from smiling. As the saying goes 'If looks could kill, I'd be 6 feet under'

"Excuse me but I didn't ask for an opinion from you, pussy boy!" She said stepping toward me. Does she want to fight me? I hope not, because she's twice my size. But….er….. I could still kick her ass, I just don't fight girls, especially mothers.

"What did you call him, mum?" Enrique asked anger in his voice. Go Enrique!!!

"Nothing that he isn't! You know very well that this 'boy' is nothing more than a …. Housewife!" That's not very nice! She's a housewife too, most Italian females are!

"Oliver is not prissy, and he's NOT a girl!" Enrique defended me.

"Fine, he's gay!" How'd she know that? Oh, I think she's just saying that cause she thinks that I act gay. WHICH I DON'T!! HOW DARE SHE!!!

"So what if he is? Have you got a problem with it?" Enrique asked. I don't think his mum was expecting that although she may have suspected it of me, I think she'd just hoped that it wasn't true. She didn't answer his question, just gaped. Enrique grinned and he walked my way, his mums eyes never leaving him, he put his arms around my shoulders. "Infact, you know what…." He paused and his smile turned smug. "I'm gay too. With Oliver!" He leaned in a kissed me on the cheek. His mums eyes were ablaze, with pure anger. This time she didn't stay silent.

"WHAT?" She yelled. Watch it lady, I want to keep my ears working for at least another 50 years. I glance sideways at Johnny and Robert who were just as scared as me, but Enrique, he didn't look scared at all. He so brave! And he's MY boyfriend. NOT YOURS!!

"Mum, I think you should leave!" Enrique insisted. His mums jaw dropped. "I think you can let yourself out" He said. She took in a deep shuddering breath, shuddering with anger I suspect. She glared once more at me before leaving the room without another sound. I turned to Enrique, he sighed and released a breath he'd probably been holding in the whole time. He looks so relieved yet ….. shattered at the same time. I placed a hand on his shoulder, the only thing I could think of to do at the time. He reached up and covered mine with his.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course! I have you guys! Especially you Oliver" Sweet but corny, very corny. He hugged and out of the corner of my eye I saw Johnny and Robert smile. They wont be smiling for long, just wait until they see what I have planned for them next time.

Did you like? I really hope that you did! I want to take this special time to thank all my lovely reviewers. Cause I love you all! I never thought I would get this many reviews for this. And I would also like to say that if you have any ideas for a sequel, I would love to hear them ALL of them. I love reviews and would like to get as many as you are willing to give soooooo please review. And I'll start on that sequel.

Luv Cassie

BOE4eva


End file.
